Love my devil side
by Augstn Dee
Summary: [Chapter 9 Update] Jika kau bilang hanya manusia yang dapat merasakan cinta, kau salah. Karena kenyataannya semua makhluk tuhan dapat merasakan kedamaian cinta yang sama, tak terkecuali sang pangeran iblis sekalipun. /Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek Kids/BoysLove/Fantasy/Supranatural/Family/Comfort-hurt
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Mystery, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Rate: T – M

Lenght : Chaptered

Note : Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

 _\- Kau tidak bisa meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang orang lain lakukan. Dan kau tidak bisa memohon ampun atas dosa yang orang lain perbuat-_

 **Chapter 1**

 _Meet You_

Youhan Kindergarten

Tengah hari adalah waktu bagi namja mungil itu untuk menjemput adik kecil kesayangaannya dari sekolah pertama si kecil. Namja itu dengan sabar menunggu keluarnya si kecil dari kelasnya. Sambil membunuh rasa bosan yang menghampirinya, namja itu mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya. Kemudian Ia memainkan game angry bird favoritnya dan mulai tenggelam didalam permainan itu, hingga sebuah teriakan samar samar yang cempreng mengusik pendengarannya.

"Hyung…"

"Hyung.."

"Hyung… Isshh Luhan hyung…" Teriak sebuah suara cempreng yang terdengar sudah hampir menangis.

Seketika namja yang dipanggil Luhan itu langsung mempause game kesayangaannya dan menghampiri suara cempreng yang berasal dari namja kecil pendek namun juga menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Eoh kau sudah pulang Baekhyunii, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini hmm?" Luhan bertanya dengan sangat lembut sambil mengelus surai lembut milik sang adik.

Baekhyun, namja yang jauh lebih muda menjawab dengan ketus disertai ekspresi wajah yang cemberut.

"Baik, cepelti biasa" Ia menjawab dengan nada khas anak kecil dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan membuat Luhan sang kakak yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas. Belum lagi mata bulat yang berusaha ia picingkan menandakan ia sedang kesal. Rambut mangkok lembut berwarna coklat bergerak gerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut seperti anak anjing yang mungil.

"Kau marah hmm? Mian, jeongmal.. Hyung tidak dengar tadi baekhyunii memanggil hyung. Maafkan hyung ne.." Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi adiknya yang hanya sepinggang orang dewasa tersebut.

Namun nampaknya sang adik yang masih berusia 6 tahun tersebut tidak ingin memberikan maafnya dengan mudah pada sang kakak. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut kedepan. Luhan tentu tidak kehilangan akal menangani adik kecilnya ini. Kemudian otaknya langsung memikirkan cara ampuh agar si kecil tersenyum kembali padanya.

"Hyung Ingin membeli ice cream,, ice cream rasa strawberry di kedai Kyungsoo hyung. Pasti akan sangat enak jika disantap saat siang hari yang panas seperti ini. Baekhyunii ingin ikut tidak?"

Luhan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah mulai tersugesti dengan bujuk rayunya. Kelemahan Baekhyun hanyalah strawberry karena adik kecil kesayangannya itu hanya akan ceria kembali setelah di berikan apapun yang berbau strawberry. Benar benar strawberry addicted.

Baekhyun tidak akan menolak jika tawaran yang hyungnya berikan sangat menggiurkan. Strawberry.

"Umm hyung tentu cajaa Baekhyunii ikutt.. Baekhyunii cukaa cetlawbelly.. Hehehee" Ujar si kecil yang kemudian menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan sang kakak. Luhan langsung memeluk lembut Bekhyun dan menggendongnya lalu berjalan ke kedai ice cream langganan mereka. Dalam perjalanan luhan sesekali menciumi pipi Baekyun sanking gemasnya, membuat sang adik merasa risih akibat pelakuan sang kakak.

"Hyung belhenti cium pipi Baekhyunii iisshh." Protes Baekhyun sambil menutupi kedua pipinya.

"Habisnya hyung gemas melihat pipi chubbymu yang seperti bakpao ini" Luhan mecubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Tapi Baekhyunii bukan bakpao hyungg.. Bakpao kan buat dimakan, apa hyung mau memakan Baekhyunii.. Huaaaa Baekhyunii cidakk mau" Seru Baekhyu histeris yang justru membuat Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Hahaha kau sangat menggemaskan Baekhyunii.." Luhan kembali menggendong sang adik sambil menenangkannya. Baekhyun memang selalu berlebihan bila menanggapi sesuatu. Apapun itu, ia akan bertingkah sangat sangat berlebihan.

Kehidupan sangat berbeda bagi keduanya setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu kedua orang tua mereka meninggal secara tiba-tiba karena sebuah kecelakaan. Luhan merasa sangat terpukul saat kejadian itu, ditinggalkan hanya berdua dengan adiknya yang masih sangat kecil membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal dan sempat mencoba bunuh diri. Hingga genggaman tangan mungil sang adik menyadarkannya bahwa ia masih punya tanggung jawab yang harus ia selesaikan yaitu menjaga sang adik, Baekhyun. Luhan ingat bagaimana ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu. Yang ia tahu ia harus secepatnya mencari pekerjaan untuk melangsungkan kehidupan mereka berdua. Beruntungnya masih ada bibi Zuu saudara mereka yang masih mengizinkan mereka berdua tinggal dirumahnya. Dipagi hari Luhan akan mengantarkan sang adik ke sekolah Tk, kemudian setelah itu ia akan membantu sang bibi berjualan kue beras hingga siang hari dan menjemput Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia akan bekerja di club malam milik bibi zuu.

* * *

"Eoh Luhannie, Baekhyunii.. Kalian disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung menghampiri keduanya dan menciumi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Uhh celalu caja ciumi Baekhyunii." Baekhyun langsung memasang tampang cemberut andalannya.

"Karena Baekhyunii sangat menggemaskan sayang, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menciumimu" Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengantarkan mereka berdua duduk di kursi sudut favorit Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang masih cemberut.

"Boleh aku catat pesanmu sayang?" Kata Kyungsoo mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"ect klim setlawbelli catuu polsi becaaaalll.." Jawab Baekyun dengan semangat.

"Eum tentu saja satu porsi sangaaaatt besar untukmu.. Dan kau Luhan? Bubble tea rasa taro seperti biasa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali. Ya Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah sangat sering datang ke cafe Kyungsoo, maka wajar sang pemilik sudah sangat hafal pesanan mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar" Ujar Kyungsoo kepada keduanya.

Lalu kemudian iapun berlalu dan Baekhyun mulai berceloteh kepada Luhan tentang teman temannya di sekolah. Dari mulai Chen yang selalu menjahilinya dan membuatnya jengkel dengan wajah kotaknya, sampai krystal salah satu teman yeojanya yang Baekhyun sangat sukai karena ia selalu berbagi mainan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bercerita penuh semangat dengan cara bicara cadel khas anak kecil membuat Luhan benar benar bahagia. Pasalnya adiknya itu tidak pernah seceria ini sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal beberapa bulan lalu, Baekhyun lebih banyak diam dan menunggu Luhan untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tidak seperti sekarang yang sangat terbuka berbagi pengalaman sekolah pertamanya dengan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa menit pesanan Luhan dan Baekhyun datang. Satu cup bubble tea taro dan segelas besar ice cream strawberry terpampang nyata di depan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesenangan. Ia hampir melompat jika Luhan tidak menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Pelan pelan makannya uri Baekhyunii, jika tidak kau akan tersedak" Ujar Luhan saat melihat adiknya menyendok ice cream dengan ukuran besar ke mulut kecilnya.

"Umm.. Baekhyunii cidakk.. akann.. telcedak hyuuung.." Jawabnya bergumam dengan mulut penuh dengan ice cream. Luhan hanya dapat menggeleng melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap tidak akan terlawan jika berurusan dengan ice cream favoritnya. Luhan kembali memperhatikan adiknya dengan seksama, wajah Baekhyun sangat mengingatkan Luhan pada eommanya. Sedangkan wajah Luhan sendiri lebih mirip appanya.

"Hyung.. Baekhyunii cudah celacai makan ect klimnya. Baekhyunii mau pulang cekalang.." Ajaknya pada Luhan sambil menarik ujung jari sang kakak.

"Ahh baiklah ayo kita pulang, Baekhyunii tunggu diluar sebentar hyung akan menemui Kyungsoo hyung, arraseo" kata Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Mm ne, araceo hyung" Jawabnya lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar. Sementara Luhan menemui Kyungsoo kedalam cafe.

* * *

Baekyun sedang menunggu hyung kesayangannya saat seorang namja tampan namun juga sangat tinggi menuju kearahnya kemudian namja itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan tubuh kecilnya.

"Minggir" perintah namja tinggi tersebut tanpa basa basi disertai dengan tatapan tajam membuat Baekhyun si kecil tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ia hanya mampu mendongak melihat namja itu.

Tetap dengan bibir mengerucut karena tidak senang ada yang berkata dengan nada dingin kepadanya, karena setiap orang yang bertemu Baekyun akan bersikap manis padanya. Mengapa orang ini tidak manis kepadanya.

"AKU BILANG MINGGI KAU MENGERTI ATAU TIDAK?"

Sontak saja bentakan namja tinggi itu membuat si kecil menangis hiateris dan menjerit ketakutan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memperlakukan ia seperti ini.

"Huaaa Hyung.. Huaaaa hyung hiks hikss.. Huaaaa Luhan Hyung.."

Baekhyun semakin meningkatkan volume tangisan cemprengnya hingga sukses membuat sang kakak datang berlari secepat mungkin menujunya.

"Hosh.. Baekhyunii ada apa sayang?" Luhan bertanya dengan panik.

"Hiks.. hyung ajusshi ini membentakku hikss.. hueee" Luhan langsung saja mendekap sang adik dan menenangkannya. Luhan berbalik dan melihat sang ajisshi -namun lebih tepatnya seumurannya- itu masih berada ditempatnya. Masih dengan tatapan setajam pisau yang ia berikan pada kakak beradik itu.

"Maaf, apa adikku berbuat salah pada anda, hingga anda membentaknya?" Tanya Luhan dengan sopan.

"Dia menghalangi jalanku. Tentu saja aku menyuruhnya minggir. Bukannya bergerak dia hanya diam seperti patung" Jawab namja itu dengan sangat angkuh.

What…

the..

hell…

Sikap yang namja ini berikan benar benar membuat Luhan kesal. Namun ia masih berusaha sabar menghadapinya.

"Aku minta maaf jika adikku bersalah padamu" Luhan membungkuk sopan dan menggendong Baekhyun hendak berlalu sebelum namja itu kembali berkata.

"Kau tidak bisa meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang orang lain lakukan. Maafmu tidak aku terima. Anak itu yang harusnya meminta maaf padaku, bukan kau" Sanggahnya masih tetap dengan sikap angkuh jelas terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Apa? APA KAU BILANG?" Kali ini rasanya Luhan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia berbalik dan mendekati namja tinggi itu dengan Baekhyun yang masih dalam gendongannya.

"Kau menyuruh anak kecil ini meminta maaf padamu, padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah kesalahan kecil sekalipun. Mengapa kau tidak mampu berfikir dewasa menyikapi hal kecil seperti ini, hah?" Luhan berteriak penuh amarah membuat sang adik yang berada di gendongannya terbelalak kaget, pasalnya sang kakak tidak pernah marah sampai seperti ini yang justru membuatnya tambah takut.

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahannya, ahhh bukan. itu bahkan bukan kesalahan adikku. Kaulah yang bersalah, memangnya kau tidak bisa apa berjalan melewati adikku agar bisa agar bisa masuk kedalam sana. Jika ada yang bersalah disini adalah KAU" Geram Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah namja itu.

"Jika saja kau pakai otak yang berada dikepala tinggimu mungkin hal itu sudah terpikirkan"

Namun sang namja nampaknya tak terlihat terusik dengan nada suara Luhan yang meninggi. Ia memandang Luhan lekat dan menyematkan smirk kecil tapi menakutkan.

"Kau tidak bisa memohon ampun untuk dosa yang orang lain lakukan. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan mengakulah, jika kau tau orang lain membuat kesalahan maka buat orang itu mengakuinya dan mendapatkan hukumannya. Jika kau tidak melakukannya maka KAU sama bersalahnya dan akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal"

Kemudian namja itu berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terlalu lambat mencerna perkataannya. Untuk apa ia mengatakan hal yang berbelit belit seperti itu, ini kan hanya masalah sepele. Kenapa ia harus mendapatkan hukuman segala macam.

Cihh apa apaan namja itu..

"Hyung.. "

"Hyung.. Lihat ajusshi itu.. " Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah namja itu berlalu.

"Umm dia orang aneh Baekhyunii, tidak perlu kau pikirkan nee." Luhan mengelus surai lembut sang adik.

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Anioo hyung.. Hyung maca tidak lihat, ajusshi itu punya cayap becal sekali dan walnanya hitam.. Baekhyunii takutt hyung.." Baekhyun langsung memeluk sang kakak dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Luhan.

Luhan memandangi namja itu dalam dalam, dia tidak melihat apapun bentuk sayap yang Baekhyun katakan. Lagipula mana ada manusia bersayap. Tidak ambil pusing ia pun pergi membawa Baekhyun di gendongannya.

Sayap?

Besar?

Hitam?

Baekhyun tidak mungkin bohong, namun Luhan sendiripun ragu dengan apa yang dilihat Baekhyun dan yang tidak mampu ia lihat.

Namja tinggi itu berbalik dan menatap sosok yang baru saja berbicara lancang padanya. Seenaknya.

Tidak ada satu manusiapun yang boleh menghinanya. Karena manusia tidak akan pernah lebih baik dari kaumnya.

.

.

.

TBC/ END ?

* * *

Still Love Hunhan.. mereka OTP sayaaa .. *banzaiii

asal usul terbuatnya ff ini adalah waktu aku lagi jalan, trus didepan aku kan ada ada anak kecil dalam gendongan mamanya gitu.. eh dia malah ketakutan liat aku, padahal kan aku cantik begini lohh #ciumjauh.. emmuaacchhh

nah dari situlah aku mikir "emangnya aku kayak iblis apa? emangnya aku punya aura hitam apa ? ampe tu anak takut banget ngeliat aku..."

aku langsung mikirin hunhan yang selalu dalam pikiran aku dan jadilah imajinasiku berkeliaran ngebayangin kalo Sehun jadi Iblis dan si manis little LU jadi manusia super imut ^^

begituuu..

how about the story dear ?

kalo banyak yang suka aku lanjut kalo ga aku hapus aja T.T

Please review dear ...

salam rusa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Mystery, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Confort

Rate: T – M

Length: Chaptered

Note: Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy ^^

 _-Aku Sehun, dan aku akan membuatmu berhutang segalanya padaku-_

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Cathing You_

Kris menyaksikan banyak kejadian berlangsung di dunia ini. Dia hidup sudah sangat lama dan sekarang berumur sudah sangat tua. Menjalani kehidupan yang abadi membuatnya tidak henti hentinya merasa lelah. Banyak beban yang harus ia tanggung sebagai seorang raja. Raja kegelapan bagi semua golongan dunia bawah, dimana semua bentuk kekejaman adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi kaum tersebut. Raja Iblis.

Namun selama ribuan tahun ia selalu mempertahankan benteng kekuasaannya. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang berani menentangnya, rakyat, maupun kalangan terhormat akan tunduk padanya kecuali sang anak tercinta. Yang selalu menentang apapun yang ia perintahkan. Kris menatap tajam seorang anak dihadapannya yang merasa tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu anak muda, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar dan jangan langgar aturan apapun yang aku tetapkan! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti ucapanku? "

Suara besar sang raja mengaum menggema diseluruh ruangan. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi ribuan lilin tanpa lampu ataupun cahaya apapun. Istana terasa sangat mencekam bagi siapapun yang berada didalamnya. Aroma kecut iblis terselubung merata keseluruh sudutnya. Dan jika sang raja sudah berbicara tidak akan ada yang berani menyelanya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu melakukan tugas seringan ini saja kau tidak mampu. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan bertahta menjadi raja? Raja yang akan memimpin seluruh kaum jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi." Sang raja memijat kecil pelipisnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Ia memperhatikan seluruh ruangan yang menatap patuh kepadanya. Namun nampaknya anak didepannya ini tidak memperlakukan ia dengan cara yang sama.

"Aku malas ayah, berikan aku tugas yang lebih menantang untuk aku kerjakan selain hanya memasuki pikiran manusia-manusia tolol itu dan mengendalikan hasrat mereka. Aku muak dengan mereka" Ucapnya dengan nada santai pada sang raja.

"Kau.. Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku. Kau pikir kau sehebat apa hingga ingin aku berikan tugas yang berat. Kau memasuki pikiran manusia saja tidak becus. Hancurkan mereka itu yang ku perintahkan. Namun apa yang kau lakukan kau hanya bermain-main di sana Sehun!" Amuk sang raja setelahnya.

Masih menatap malas pada ayahnya, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan singgahsana sang ayah.

"Hei.. Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" Seru Kris namun nampaknya sama sekali tak di gubris oleh Sehun yang terus berlalu. Emosinya sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun dan ingin menghajar habis habisan anak itu sebelum jemari kekarnya di genggam oleh jari manis seorang namja bermata panda yang menjadi Ratu bagi hati dan kerajaannya. Ratu iblis yang sudah mendampinginya selama ribuan tahun memimpin dan mengusai seluruh golongan dunia bawah.

"Sudahlah sayang, dia masih sangat muda. Biarkan saja dia melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Setelah dia cukup dewasa baru kita ajarkan dia cara bertahta dikerajaan ini" Namja pandaa itu berkata sangat halus yang langsung membuat Kris luluh.

"Hmmm.. kau selalu memanjakan dia Zitao, seperti apa dia kelak jika saat ini dia selalu sesuka hatinya." Kris berbalik dan mengelus lembut pipi sang ratu.

"Tidak, ia akan menjadi lebih baik nantinya. Aku yakin dia hanya belum menemukan hal menarik yang akan membuatnya berubah sayang. Hentikan kekhawatiranmu itu hmm.." Ujar Zitao begitu menenangkan. Kris mengangguk mungkin Zitao benar, Sehun hanya belum menemukan hal yang menarik baginya.

* * *

Sehun merasa sangat kesal pada ayahnya. Memangnya alasan apa yang membuat ayahnya harus selalu memberikan tugas mudah untuknya. Dia cukup pintar dan sudah dewasa dia lebih dari mampu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang berat sekalipun. Dia bosan hanya dengan merasuki pikiran manusia lalu mengendalikan kehendak manusia. Dia ingin menciptakan bencana besar bagi kaum manusia yang sudah pasti tidak akan selamat menghadapinya.

Sehun duduk di taman istana yang remang karena insentisitas cahaya yang sangat rendah dengan wajah ditekuk masam memikirkan ayahnya yang menurutnya sangat tidak bisa menilai kelebihannya.

Dihadapannya ia bisa melihat sesosok makhluk dengan sayap hitam pekat terbentang turun perlahan kearahnya hingga setelah kaki makhluk itu menapaki tanah ia membungkuk dengan patuh dihadapan Sehun.

"Pangeran, aku mencari mu kemana-mana ternyata kau malah disini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" makhluk itu bertanya dengan halus pada pangerannya.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" Jawab Sehun dengan singkat.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi Pangeran, Raja Kris menyuruhku untuk menemanimu kedunia manusia" Masih dengan menunduk makhluk itu berkata.

"Bilang pada ayahku Kai, kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Dia memperlakukan aku seperti bayi" Sulut Sehun tak terima.

"Tidak bisa pangeran, saya harus tetap menjalankan perintah raja" Kata Kai bersikeras. Kai adalah pengawal pribadi Sehun. Tentu saja kapanpun dan dimanapun ia akan memantau apa yang pangeran lakukan.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah kita berangkat" Sehun berkata dengan malas ia kembangkan sayap berwarna hitam pekat miliknya dan mulai mengepak kecil membuat bulu-bulu halus sayap itu jatuh beberapa helai. Kemudian terbang kearah atas melintasi lapisan udara dan menghilang dibalik awan yang gelap.

Bagi kaum iblis adalah hal yang wajar jika iblis yang berasal dari golongan terhormat memiliki sayap yang jauh lebih indah ketimbang mereka iblis yang berada dari kalangan biasa. Para pangeran iblis memiliki sayap berwarna hitam pekat di sertai corak warna emas disetiap ujung bulunya yang membuat sayap mereka begitu indah dan memiliki bulu yang selembut sutra serta ukuran yang jauh lebih lebar dibandingkan para iblis lain.

* * *

Luhan memulai aktifitas rutinnya yang tiap malam harus bekerja sebagai bartender di club milik bibi zuu yang merupakan kenalan orang tuanya dulu saat di China. Luhan tau dia akan dinilai buruk oleh orang orang karena bekerja di club malam, namun apa boleh buat, Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan apapun saat ini. Yang ia butuhkan hanya uang untuk menghidupi adik dan dirinya sendiri. Luhan melihat bibi Zuu dihadapannya sedang sibuk menata seluruh ruangan club tersebut. Mondar mandir membawa barang ini dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak saat mata hazel miliknya bertemu pandang dengan mata besar melotot milik bibi Zuu. Wanita patuh baya itu langsung memakai isyarat tangannya memanggil Luhan. Menyuruh Luhan mendekat padanya.

"Bibi ada yang perlu aku bantu?" Luhan bertanya tetap dengan nada sopan.

"Ya ada, kau bawakan semua gelas itu dan tata dengan rapi diatas meja. Setelah itu kau siapkan minuman untuk seluruh tamuku yang akan tiba sebentar lagi, kau tidak akan pulang sebelum mereka puas" Bibi Zuu langsung memberi perintah pada Luhan.

"Baik bi" Luhan hanya menggangguk pasrah mendengar semua perintah itu.

Luhan tetap mengikuti apapun perintah bibi Zuu, selain memberi tempat tinggal Luhan juga sudah diberikan pekerjaan walaupun di tempat seperti ini. Namun ia tetap bersyukur setidaknya masih ada orang yang peduli pada nasibnya dan adik kecilnya. Mengingat adiknya Luhan langsung memikirkannya, apa yang kira-kira adik kecilnya itu lakukan dirumah? Apakah ia sedang menggambar seperti kebiasaannya? Atau malah ia sudah tidur sedari tadi. Luhan yang tengah asyik dengan lamunannya harus tersadar paksa saat seorang namja dihadapannya menatapnya intens sembari mengetuk ketukkan meja dengan gelas kosong ditangannya.

"Ah maaf ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit gugup bercampur malu karena namja itu masih tetap menatapnya.

"Aku ingin vodka martini" seru namja itu masih dengan matanya tang tak beralih dari Luhan.

"Baiklah" Luhan langsung meracik segelas vodka jenis klasik tersebut.

Luhan mencampurkan vodka dengan triple sec atau liquer dengan perasa jeruk didalamnya. Kemudian setelah ia mengisi hampir setengah cocktail shakker dengan es batu Luhanpun beralih mengocoknya sambil sesekali melirik namja yang masih terus betah memperhatikannya itu. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya Luhan menuangkan hasilnya kedalam gelas vodka martini yang sebelumnya telah diberikan gula diujung gelasnya terlebih dahulu dan untuk mempercantik tampilannya Luhan menambahkan irisan jeruk tipis diatasnya.

"Ini pesanan anda" Luhan menyodorkan Vodka buatannya pada namja itu namun tak disangka namja itu malah menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan berkata

"Aku Bang Yongguk, kau bisa memanggilku Yongguk. Namamu?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengelus lembut tangan mungil Luhan.

"A.. aku Luhan" Jawabnya gugup sambil berusaha melepaskan jemarinya dari genggaman Yongguk.

"Apa kau ada waktu untukku malam ini nona" Yongguk bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"A.. Apa? Aku ini namja jangan panggil aku nona" Luhan langsung menarik tangannya kasar.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya menggodamu manis.." namja itu mulai melirik seduktif pada Luhan.

"Maaf aku banyak pekerjaan, banyak tamu yang harus aku layani" Luhan baru akan pergi dari hadapan Yongguk saat dilihatnya bibi Zuu mendekat kearah Yongguk.

"Aku menginginkan bartender ini melayaniku nyonya, kau tau berapa banyak aku mampu membayarmu" Luhan langsung berbalik menatap bibi Zuu. Tidak mungkin bibi Zuu akan menyerahkannya pada namja mesum ini. Tidak mungkin. Dia bukan namja pemuas nafsu para pria hidung belang yang akan dengan sesuka hati menyentuhnya.

Kemudian bibi Zuu menatap Luhan yang membeku dibelakangnya.

"Kau layani dia selama apapun yang dinginkan" Ucap bibi Zuu lantang pada Luhan.

"TIDAK" Namun kata itu justru meluncur keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau berani menentangku? Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berhutang budi selama ini kalau bukan padaku. Kau tinggal dan makan gratis dirumahku hanya untuk mematuhi perintahku." Bibi Zuu berteriak nyalang pada Luhan yang jelas menarik perhatian seluruh club.

Luhan langsung beringsut memelas pada bibi Zuu " Tidak bibi maafkan aku. Aku akan membayar semua hutang dan biaya timpat tinggal. Aku akan bekerja keras siang dan malam untunk membayarnya asalkan jangan melayani mereka bibi.. Aku mohon.. Aku mohon"

Bibi Zuu tidak peduli. Dia nenerima Luhan hanya untuk diperintak dan dipekerjakan sesuai kehendaknya jadi ucapan memelas serta tangisan namja mungil itu tidak akan berpengaruh kepadanya.

"Tuan Yongguk, silahkan anda bawa dia. Luhan milik anda selama apapun anda menginginkannya" Bibi Zuu berkata yang tentu sangat disambut baik oleh Yongguk.

Namja itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya keluar dari club. Luhan tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dan meronta

"Tuan tolong lepaskan aku.. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan keinginanmu? Yang aku pedulikan saat ini hanyalah kau berada dibawahku namja sialan. Jadi diam jangan banyak bergerak"

Yongguk menyeret Luhan kesana kemari hingga setibanya mereka di dekat pintu keluar Luhan melihat dua orang namja dengan tinggi menjulang. Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan langsung memegang pergelangan salah satu namja itu.

"Yakk apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Tolong aku. Pria ini ingin memperkosaku"

Namja itu hanya menyeringai menatap Luhan. Namun namja tinggi yang satunya langsung menarik kasar Luhan hingga memutuskan pegangan Yongguk.

"Hei, mau kau bawa kemana dia? Aku sudah membookingnya jauh jauh hari dan kau ingin membawa mainanku pergi?" Namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu berkata dengan nada ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu mau ku bawa kemana dia. Aku membayarnya untuk melayaniku semauku, kau bica cari orang lain"

BUGH

Satu pukulan langsung dilontarkan namja tinggi itu hingga membuat Yongguk jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

"Dia milikku. Kai urus dia" kemudian namja pergi menyeret Luhan yang masih setia mengikutinya.

"Umm terimakasih karena sudah menolongku. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kau tidak ada. Terimakasih" Luhan membungkuk sopan pada namja itu.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Luhan menggeleng, namun tetap berusaha mengingat namja dihadapannya ini. Memang terasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya tapi ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu di suatu tempat.

"Kau betul tidak ingat" ulang namja itu.

"Umm tidak" Jawab Luhan polos.

"KAU" Teriaknya pada Luhan sambil menunjuk tepat kewajah Luhan. Mengulang cara Luhan berbicara padanya.

Ahhh dia… namja yang waktu itu di café Kyungsoo.

"Eoh hehehe.. kita bertemu lagi ternyata, aku tidak menyangka aku pikir tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Hehehe untuk kejadian kemarin sebaiknya kita lupakan saja oke"

Luhan menyodorkan tangannya pada namja itu.

"Aku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu menyunggingkan smirk andalannya lalu langsung menarik Luhan intim dan mencium pipinya kemudian setengah berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku Sehun"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Dan kau berhutang padaku, Luhan"

Luhan merasa kakinya melemas, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan mengambang diatas permukaan tanah. Saat Luhan menunduk ia merasakan pusing teramat sangat dikepalanya dan tiba tiba semuanya terasa menggelap.

TBC

.

.

Engga jadi denggg #lempar aouthor Hehee...

Masih lanjut kog dikit lagi #kaburr

#Teriak : Enjoy again readers ^^...!

* * *

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga kesadarannya benar benar terkumpul. Ia menguap sesekali dan berusaha turun dari ranjangnya. Tapi ini bukan rangjangnya.. Ini juga bukan kamarnya.

"Dimana ini?"

Seingatnya kemarin ia jatuh pingsan ditubuh seorang namja tinggi nan tampan. Suhan.. Bahun.. atau Bihun ya nama namja itu? Luhan langsung memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya, Lengkap tidak ada pakaian yang tanggal dari tubuhnya. Luhan langsung dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tiba tiba masuk kekamar itu dengan roti isi dan susu hangat yang lezat di kedua tangannya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku ada dikamarmu?"

"Tanya saja pada dirimu yang pingsan di hadapanku, mau tidak mau aku membawamu pulang. Dasar merepotkan" Sehun memalingkan mukanya tidak ingin menatap Luhan. "Makan sarapanmu lalu pergi dari sini"

"Tidak mau. Kau pasti sudah menambahkan racun didalamnya"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Jika aku Ingin membunuhmu sudah dari tadi malam aku melakukannya. Lagi pula dari pada dibunuh kau lebih cocok ku jadikan pembatu dirumah ini"

"Enak saja kau berkata seperti itu. Namja berwajah super tampan sepertiku ingin kau jadikan pembantu? Dimana perasaanmu tuan muda yang sombong"

"Lalu kau ingin aku jadikan apa? Nonaku yang cantik?"

"Aku tidak cantik! Aku manly tau!"

Sehun langsung mendekap Luhan dan menguncinya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau cantik Luhan, sangat cantik" Sehun berkata dengan lembut sambil menatap manik hazel Luhan.

Deg Deg Deg

 _Apa-apan ini.. Kenapa aku malah berdebar. Yaampun Luhan sadarlah.._

Luhan cepat cepat melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan beranjak keluar kamar. Sehun dengan sedikit tersenyum tetap mengikuti Luhan hingga kedepan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir untuk apa aku berlama-lama disini"

"Kau tidak mau berterima kasih padaku terlebih dahulu?"

JENG JENG JENG

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun yang tepat berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Sambil tersenyum pura-pura ia mendekat dan melontarkan kata yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia keluarkan untuk namja ini.

"Terimakasih Sehun" Luhan tersenyum kesal. "Kau puas?" lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung di pintu.

 _Belum, aku belum puas Luhan.._

Sehun langsung berlari mengejar Luhan dan saat ia menggapai lengan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, dengan cepat ia membalikkannya dan memegang kedua pipi Luhan. Membuat Luhan terbelalak kaget karena perbuatannya. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

CUP

Sehun menciumnya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dengan cara seperti itu, Lu"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yang ini baru tbc beneran, heheee

how about this story readers ?

membosankan kah ? atau ga sesuai alur ?

Chapter selanjutnya bakalan banyak hunhan momentnya ^^

ada rate rate khusus juga..

so keep reading ya readers ^^ jangan lupa review

#bow

see you next chapter 3

Salam Rusa

*Chuu...


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Mystery, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Confort

Rate: T – M

Note: Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy

 _-Manusia itu makhluk yang paling sempurna. Karena manusia merupakan gabungan dari kesucian malaikat dan kemunafikan iblis-_

Chapter 3

 _Take you_

 _Sial. Apa-apan dia.. Seenaknya mencium ku seperti itu. Akhhh tapi aku bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali tadi.._

Luhan memegang bibirnya. Merasakan sekali lagi Sehun saat menciumnya.

 _Padahal itu kan ciuman pertamaku._

 _._

 _._

"Bibi Zuu Luhan hyung kemana? Kog dia cidak antal Baekhyunii kesekolah sihh?"

"Tidak tau, dia bahkan tidak pulang semalaman. Aku rasa hyungmu itu sudah menjual dirinya pada pria hidung belang demi menghidupi kalian berdua"

"Menjual apa bibi? Apa cama dengan yang dijual kyungcu hyung"

"Diamlah anak manja, kau banyak bertanya"

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hei anak kecil. Bilang pada hyungmu setelah ini jangan pernah datang kerumahku lagi. Barang kalian berdua akan aku buang. Arraseo?"

Baekhyun yang masih terlalu kecil hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ndee"

Kemudian kaki kecilnya berlari menjauh menuju kelasnya. Tak lupa ia tersenyum pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Dari satpam, guru, juga murid murid yang lain.

Baekhyun melihat teman temannya yang lain, ada Chen yang sedang bersama Minseok di meja deretan pertama. Ada juga Krystal yang sedang berebut boneka barbie dengan Sulli. Baekhyun akan segera menghampiri mereka namun ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyuniiiii" Terdengar suara berat cempreng memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Baekhyun berbalik.

"Chanyeoliii" Teriak Baekhyun tak mau kalah kencang.

"Kenapa Baekyunii datangnya lama cekali?"

"Mmm tadi Baekhyunii mencali Luhan hyung tapi dia cidak ada dilumah jadinya bibi Zuu yang mengantal Baekhyunii tadi."

"Baekki cudah calapan belum? Chanyeolii bawa loti ici yang enaaakkk cekali. Baekyunii mau?"

"Mauuuuu"

"Duduk dicini, biar Chanyeolii cuapin"

Chanyeol kecil menyuapi Baekhyun dengan sabar hingga bekal makanan itu habis.

"Ummm mashitaa" Baekhyun mengelus elus perutnya yang kenyang.

"Loti ici ini hyungku yang membuatnya. Hyungku cangaaat pintal memacak, cemua macakannya celalu enak"

"Benalkah? Umm pasti kalena itu Chanyeolli jadi sehat juga tampan hehehe"

Blush

Seketika wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"Baekyunii juga imutt, cantik cekali malahan" imbuh Chanyeol.

"Hehehee, Baekhyuni janji akan kenalkan Chanyeolii pada hyung nanti kalau dia jemput Baekhyunii, otthe? "

Chanyeol mengangguk

"Mmm Chanyeolii juga janji akan kenalkan Baekhyunii pada Kyungcoo hyung"

Kemudian jari kelingking kecil mereka terakit menjadi satu. Dan keduanya menampakkan senyum terindah mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol adalah alasan Baekyun tersenyum lagi karena sejak meninggalnya orangtua mereka Baekhyun kecil yang dulunya sangat ceria dan penuh semangat menjadi sangat murung. Baekhyun yang melihat kakaknya ingin bunuh diri tidak sanggup kehilangan orang tuanya merasa ikut tertekan. Kakaknya dulu bahkan tidak peduli padanya. Tidak pernah mengantarnya kesekolah seperti orang lain membuat Baekhyun sangat iri. Namun dengan segala kelembutan dan kebaikan hati Chanyeol kecil berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Menemaninya dan memberikannya semangat untuk tetap ceria, sehingga Baekhyun yang sedih bisa kembali ceria seperti semula.

.

.

"Bibi, apa yang kau lakukan pada barang-barangku? Mengapa semua berserakan di luar seperti ini?" Luhan terus menggedor pintu rumah bibi Zuu yang terkunci.

"Sudah aku katakan Luhan, keluar kau dari rumah ini. Bawa adikmu yang merepotkan itu dan semua barang busukmu. Mulai hari ini angkat kaki kau dari rumah ini!" teriak bibi Zuu dari dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengusirku bibi, dimana aku dan Baekhyun akan tinggal jika tidak disini hikss.. Beri aku kesempatan lagi bi aku mohon.. Aku akan membayar semua hutang dan biaya rumah ini.. Aku mohon bibi hikss.. Aku mohon hiks.."

"TIDAK, pergilah dari sini sebelum kubakar habis semua barangmu itu"

Luhan hanya bisa menangis menahan kesedihannya. Ia memunguti barang-barangnya dan mengumpulkannya didalam sebuah tas besar. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Luhan bisa saja menjadi gelandangan dan tidur dibawah trotoar toko, namun Baekhyun. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan adik kecilnya harus merasakan hal itu.

Luhan berjalan dengan gontai menuju sekolah Baekhyun. Ia ingin segera menemui adik manisnya itu namun ia juga tidak sanggup mengatakan hal yang akan membuat Baekhyun sedih.

"Luhan hyung…" teriak anak itu penuh dengan keceriannya di suaranya.

Luhan tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun.

Anak laki-laki itu berlari kecil kearah Luhan namun dibelakangnya ia melihat seorang anak yang lebih tinggi mengikuti adiknya.

"Hyung hyung.. Ini teman Baekhyunii di cekolah, namanya Palk Chanyeol. Dia sangat tinggi kan hyung.." Baekhyun dengan antusiasme berlebihan tentu saja.

"Chanyeol imnida.." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan.

"Ne, Luhan imnida.. Kau sangat tampan Chanyeolii"

"Telimakacih, hyung juga cangat manic cepelti Baekhyunii" Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil menunduk malu.

Ah sepertinya Luhan mengerti bahwa Chanyeol memiliki ketertarikan sendiri pada adiknya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hyung kenapa bawa banyak cekali balang?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tentu membuat Luhan mengingat kembali masalahnya.

"Umm Baekhyunii, begini.. Bibi Zuu sudah mengusir kita berdua dari rumah sayang, kita sudah tidak punya rumah lagi sekarang"

"Kenapaa,, kenapa bibi Zuu meng

usir kita hiks.. Lalu kita akan tinggal dimana hyung hiks.."

Baekhyun kecil mulai menangis, Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada sang adik hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menahan tangis .

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menangis langsung mendekat dan mengelus surai lembut namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hikss Chanyeolii.. Baekhyunii cudah tidak punya lumah lagi..hiks" Adunya pada Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung cama Baekhyunii tinggal dilumah Chanyeolii caja. Chanyeolii tidak ada ceman dilumah. Eomma dan appa pacti mengijinkan.. Otte Baekhyunii?"

Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya melirik pada sang kakak. Luhan merasa sedikit keberatan tentu saja. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun apalagi anak kecil seumuran Chanyeol.

"Hyung tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan keluargamu Chanyeolii.. "

"Hyung tidak akan merepotkan Chanyeolii, appa dan eomma pasti cetuju.. Kajja Baekhyunii"

Anak kecil dengan rambut keriting itu langsung menarik Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau Luhan pun ikut mengikuti mereka.

"Chan.. Chanyeolii.. Tunggu sebentar…"

.

.

"Tugasmu adalah memantau semua pergerakan pangeran. Dan pastikan kali ini dia tidak berbuat kesalahan konyol apapun lagi." Terdengar suara menggelegar memenuhi ruangan berdesain classic eropa tersebut.

"Baik yang mulia raja, hamba mengerti" Kai langsung memutuskan kontak komunikasi setelahnya.

Para iblis berbicara lewat pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak membutuhkan media apapun untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Namun berbicara dengan raja iblis dipikirianmu seperti merasakan dentum suaranya diseluruh denyut nadimu, begitu dalam dan menggetarkan.

"Pangeran, Raja memintamu.. "

"Aku tau Kai, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, kau lupa?"

Ya, Sehun memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Ia dapat membaca pikiran para iblis lain. Dengan kemampuannya itu dia sangat mudah merayu manusia untuk melakukan kejahatan dan mengambil jiwa mereka perlahan-lahan.

"Aku malas Kai, aku tidak tertarik dengan manusia. Aku ingin ayah memberikanku tugas yang lebih menarik, bukan di bumi yang membosankan ini. Aku ingin tugas yang lebih menantangku layaknya panglima iblis sepertimu yang menyerang surga dan membunuh malaikat."

"Kau tidak mungkin dapat membunuh malaikat jika menghancurkan bumi saja kau tidak mampu, pangeran."

"Tapi tidak ada yang menarik dibumi, terutama manusia manusia itu"

"Kau hanya belum tau pangeran, manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna. Manusia memiliki hati suci seperti malaikat namun juga berperangai kejam seperti kaum kita."

Manusia adalah perpaduan kesucian malaikat dan kemunafikan iblis. Kai sudah sangat tau tentang hal itu. Ia sudah hidup seribu tahun sebelum Sehun, sang pangeran tercipta. Kai adalah seorang Panglima iblis yang bertugas untuk menghancurkan surga namun selama berabad abad Surga sama sekali tidak dapat terjamah oleh iblis terkuat sekalipun.

"Ck aku tidak mengerti. Kau bicara seolah olah tau semuanya tentang para manusia tolol itu"

"Itu karena kau masih sangat muda pangeran, usiamu baru seratus tahun. Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti mengapa Sang pencipta menciptakan banyak makhluk di dunia ini"

"Ya yaa" Sehun hanya berucap cuek dan pergi Meninggalkan Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat sang pangeran. Bagaimanapun Sehun hanya seorang bayi iblis jika didunia manusia ia hanya anak yang berusia 10 tahun.

"Ahh Kai, namja yang kemarin kita tolong. Kau masih ingat?"

"Ya. Yang kau cium di depan rumah?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

Kai menggangguk.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu, pangeran"

.

.

"Eommaaaa… eommaaaa… eommaaa…" Chanyeol berteriak lantang memanggil eommanya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" Sang eomma menghampirinya dengan lembut.

"Eomma, aku ingin mengenalkan temanku pada eomma,, Baekhyunii cama hyungnya"

"Eoh aku Lay, ibu Chanyeol. Salam kenal."

"Aku Luhan ajhuma,, dan ini adikku"

Lay terdiam sebentar meneliti wajah Luhan yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Namun sebuah suara cempreng mengalihkan ingatannya.

"Baekhyunii imnida emmonim" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan namun nampak sangat menggemaskan dimata Lay.

"Oh myyaaa kau imut sekali sayang" Lay yang gemas langsung mencubiti pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Eomma, Baekhyunii dan hyungnya boleh tidak tinggal dicini? Agar aku bisa belmain cehalian dengan Baekhyunii?"

"Memangnya ada apa Luhan? kemarilah ceritakan masalahmu. Chanyeol ajaklah Baekhyun kekamarmu ne"

Lay langsung menarik Luhan untuk duduk di sofa dan Luhan menceritakan semua tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan berakhirnya hibungannya dengan bibi Zuu yang ingin menjualnya pada pria hidung belang.

"Malang sekali kau Luhan, mulai hari ini tinggallah disini. Rumah kami sangat besar dan suamiku hanya pulang sesekali, jadinya rumah ini terasa sangat sepi."

"Apa tidak merepotkan ajhuma?"

"Tidak akan Luhan, kau bisa bekerja membantu anak sulungku di café, kau mau kan? "

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat

"Tentu saja aku mau, terima kasih ajhuma.. trimakasih banyak"

Lay baru akan menanyakan silsilah keluarga Luhan saat dilihat anak sulungnya menuruni tangga.

"Kyungsoo kemarilah"

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan mendekati ibunya. Luhan yang mendengar nama Kyungsoo langsung melemparkan tatapannya pada namja yang dipanggil.

"Kyungsooo.."Luhan hampir memekik.

"Luhaaann!" Kyungsoo tak kalah menjerit.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Nde eomma"

"Ndee"

"Luhan adalah pelanggan tetap di café kita eomma, menu favoritnya adalah bubble tea rasa taro. Ah dimana adik kecilmu itu?"

"Baekhyun? Eomma menyuruhnya bermain dengan Chanyeol diatas. Mulai hari ini Luhan dan Baekhyun akan tinggal disini. Kau tidak keberatan kan Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja tidak eomma, Kamar disebelahku kosong, kau boleh menempatinya Luhan"

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, kau sangat baik"

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo dan Lay. Mereka berdua bagaikan malaikat yang datang menghampiri dan menggapai Luhan saat dirinya berada dalam keterpurukan yang tak mampu ia lalui.

.

.

Sehun memfokuskan matanya pada namja yang sedang berada di belakang counter coffee machine. Namja mungil bersurai coklat madu itu sedang menyiapkan racikan kopi terbaik di café ini. Bagi Luhan membuat kopi tidak ada bedanya dengan meracik minuman keras. Ia dapat langsung beadaptasi dengan berbagai macam rasa dan aroma kopi yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo mendekati meja Sehun dan Kai yang berada di sudut café.

"Sudah siap dengan pesanan anda tuan?"

"Satu Caffe Latte dan satu Americano" Ucap Kai diiringi senyum maut yang menggetarkan hati siapapun. Termasuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang berbicara dengan sangat lembut. Saat mata mereka sempat beradu Kai langsung memalingkan wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo mendesah sedih dalam hati.

"Baik tunggu sebentar"

Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dan menyerahkan pesanan namja tan yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu.

Luhan langsung meracik kopi pesanan Kyungsoo. Ia mulai mengambil bubuk kopi dan membaginya. Kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air panas dan menaruh coklat bubuk juga cream serta susu kocok yang nikmat. Setelah selesai ia kembali menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.. Coffee has ready.."

"Aku akan mengantarnya Lu" kemudian mengedipkan matanya nakal pada Luhan. Menggodanya. Luhan berhasil tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ada ada saja anak itu"

Kyungsoo menghampiri kembali meja Sehun dan menaruh kopi pesanan mereka diatas meja.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kai mengeluarkan suara huskinya yang langsung dapat didengar oleh telinga tajam Kyungsoo.

"Te.. Tentu saja"

"Kalungmu itu.. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya. Itu kalung yang sangat cantik"

"Oh ini, aku mendapatkannya dari appaku. Dia memberikannya saat aku ulangtahun. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan, kalung itu sangat cantik, secantik dirimu"

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo semerah tomat.

Kyungsoo pergi dengan perasaan malu malu menyertainya. Bagaimana tidak namja tampan itu memuji ia cantik. Itu artinya dia benar-benar namja cantik.

"Kai, dia menyukaimu"

Sehun langsung menyampaikan pikirannya sesaat Kyungsoo menghilang.

"Aku tau, tidak ada orang yang bisa menolak pesonaku, pangeran"

"Wah wah kau percaya diri sekali. Luhan berada dirumah mereka bukan? Dia harus membayar hutangnya terlebih dahulu padaku."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan pangeran?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

.

.

Luhan merasa sangat beruntung betemu dengan Lay dan Kyungsoo yang memberikannya tumpangan untuk tinggal dan bekerja. Saat ini Ia sedang menatap wajah tenang Baekhyun saat sedang tidur. Mengusap pipi gempal itu dan menciuminya dengan sayang.

"Baekhyunii seandainya saja mama dan baba masih ada, mungkin kita berdua tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin kita bisa berkumpul bersama, kita tidak akan hidup susah seperti sekarang hiks."

Airmata yang susah payah ia pertahankan akhirnya lolos begitu saja. Ia mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun disampingnya yang rupanya membuat Baekhyun merasa terusik.

"Eungh hyung, kenapa hyung menangic?"

Luhan menyeka airmatanya.

"Tidak apa apa Baek, tidurlah yaa"

Baekhyun kembali tertidur dipelukan sang kakak, Namun kantuk tak kunjung menyerang Luhan. Ia menatap penasaran ke arah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

TUK

 _Suara apa itu?_

TUK

 _Lagi? Suara apa itu?_

Luhan yang penasaran berjalan kejendela dan dengan perlahan membukanya.

Brak

Tidak ada apapun.

Ia hanya merasakan angin kencang menerpanya. Kemudian saat ia berbalik betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seseorang berada di ranjangnya tepat disamping sang adik. Ia menelan ludah pada kerongkongannya yang kering.

 _Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa masuk?_

"Si.. Siapa itu? Ap.. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Luhan menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat sosok apa yang berada disamping adiknya tersebut.

Luhan baru akan berbicara kembali saat sosok itu tiba tiba melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya dan langsung menubruknya.

"Aku akan membuatmu ingat siapa aku"

Kemudian Luhan merasa dirinya mendadak ringan dan melayang.

 _Apa? Melayang?_

Ya, Luhan memang sedang melayang. Sosok itu membawa Luhan terbang melewati jendela kamarnya dan menjauh dari rumah.

Luhan takut ketinggian, karena itu ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir tipisnya guna meredam rasa takunya. Ia memasrahkan apapun yang akan terjadi asal jangan jatuhkan dia dari ketinggian ini. Tanpa sengaja Luhan memegang erat lengan sesosok yang menculiknya tersebut.

Hanya beberapa menit ia berada dalam ketinggian yang hampir menewaskannya, akhirnya ia merasa kakinya menapaki sesuatu untuk di injak. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan disuguhi dengan bangunan super mewah bernuansa Eropa klasik dihadapannya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan, suara baritonnya membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"Selamat datang di istanaku, Lu"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ahhh finally selesai chapter 3..

Padahal aku niatnya gamau lanjut soalnya kayaknya ga seru,, tapi reviewnya meyakinkan aku bahwa ff ini harus tetap dilanjutkan hehehee

Thanks for your review #bow

Yang mau next chap HUNHAN RATE M angkat tangaannnn…. !

Klo banyak yg mau ayo kita lanjottt..

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kaki yaa readernim ^^

Biar semangat buat ENCEnya xixixxi

See you next chapter

Salam rusa ^^

Thanks for review:

 **Arifahohse,BigSehun'sjunior, .taoris,BijinYJS,ElisYeHet,Xandeer,NoonaLu,Seravin509-,parkNada**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Mystery, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Confort

Rate: T – M

Note: Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy

* * *

 _-Kau mencintai seseorang yang telah mati. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan cintamu, maka bergabunglah dengan kami. Karena para yang mati akan kembali hidup bersama kami-_

Chapter 4

 _Take you_

Flashback On

" _Xio lu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sangat pucat" Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh dahi Luhan coba mengecek suhu tubuhnya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku" Luhan coba tersenyum padahal ia tau itu palsu._

" _Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja jika kau sepanas ini? Xio lu aku mohon ayo kita kerumah sakit, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu"_

" _Aku bilang tidak usah Laogao. Aku tidak ingin pesta pernikahan ini berantakan gara-gara aku. Aku baik-baik saja sungguh"_

" _Tidak Xio Lu, kau harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga, atau aku terpaksa membatalkan pesta ini" Laogao menarik paksa Luhan._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Pikirkan dirimu, pikirkan calon istrimu.. kau harus memikirkan mereka.. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku.. Aku mohon.."_

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku berhenti, jika kau selalu membutuhkan aku. Kau selalu bergantung padaku. Kau selalu menarik perhatianku Xio lu.."_

" _Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi hiks.. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membutuhkanmu lagi hiks, aku tidak akan mau bergantung padamu lagi Laogao"_

 _Kali ini Luhan menangis. Ia tau bahwa tangisnya takkan berguna lagi sekarang, sudah terlambat. Luhanlah yang mengizinkan sahabat yang dicintainya berada dalam dekapan oranglain, dicium dan disentuh oleh orang lain. Membiarkan sahabatnya memilih gadis yang dicintainya. Memendam perasaan semu yang takkan mampu untuk ia ungkapkan. Karena sejatinya mereka hanya SAHABAT. Setidaknya topeng itulah yang Luhan pertahankan._

 _Melihat sahabatnya menangis tentu saja membuat gentar hati Laogao, ia beranjak mendekati Luhan dan mengelus surai lembut namja mungil itu._

" _Apa sangat sakit? Hingga kau menangis seperti itu Xio Lu?"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak menangis"_

 _Laogao mengusap pelan airmata di pipi Luhan._

" _Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku Luhan"_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya, tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, perasaanmu sekalipun"_

 _Luhan menunduk, ia bimbang namun ia juga merasa bahwa memang inilah saat yang tepat baginya mengakhiri peran persahabatan ini. Luhan yakin inilah yang terbaik baginya. Menyatakan perasaannya pada namja yang akan menikahi gadis lain. Karena Luhan mencintainya._

" _A..akuu.."_

" _Namun kau tau aku menyukai XingLe sejak kecil, aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku bersyukur kau mengalah untukku padahal ia sangat menyukaimu Luhan. Kau menyerahkan Xingle padaku dan akhirnya kami akan menikah sebentar lagi."_

 _JDARRR!_

" _Sudah.. Cukup.. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Biarkan aku kalau begitu.. Hiks.. Jangan peduli lagi padaku hikss.."_

" _Xio.."_

 _Luhan berlari sekencang yang ia mampu. Saat ia menoleh ia masih melihat Laogao mengejar di belakang. Namun ia tetap berlari._

 _TINNNN_

 _Sesaat ia menoleh kembali, disaat yang sama sebuah truk besar bermuatan ribuan ton menghantam tubuh sahabatnya. Memisahkan langsung antara rohani dan jasmani namja yang dicintainya._

 _BRUG_

 _Luhan ambruk seketika melihat ceceran darah orang yang ia cintai menggenang di hadapannya._

 _Salahnya. Ini salahnya._

" _Aku.. Aku.. Aku membunuhnya hiks"_

 _Huaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Flashback Off

.

.

Namja pucat itu hanya duduk diam dihadapan Luhan. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum saat dilihatnya namja dihadapannya ini bergerak gelisah. Luhan jelas ketakutan dalam mimpinya. Dan semakin Luhan tersiksa Sehun semakin menikmatinya. Kejadian yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia kubur kembali terkuak di benaknya.

"Ahh.. Aku.. Aku tidak membunuhnya… sumpah bukan aku yang melakukannya.. Bukan aku yang melakukannya.." Kepala Luhan bergerak kesana kemari.

Sehun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada Luhan. Mencoba untuk merasuki pikiran Luhan dan perlahan lahan mendapatkan kontrol tubuh Luhan kembali. Luhan sudah hampir menjerit histeris kala Sehun terus mendongkrak memasuki batinnya. Luhan ingin membuka kedua matanya dan menjerit sekuat tenaga namun Sehun sudah mendapatkan kontrol tubuhnya sehingga tidak seujung jaripun dari tubuh Luhan mampu ia gerakkan.

Perlahan cairan bening mengalir di pelupuk mata si rusa kecil. Luhan menangis, Sehun yang melihatnya merasa sedikit terpengaruh kemudian akhirnya melepaskan kotrol tubuh Luhan. Luhan perlahan menggerakkan jarinya dan saat ia membuka mata, betapa ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Eohh.. Kau.. Sedang apa kau disini?" Luhan langsung saja panik saat melihat ia merasa berada dikamar orang asing. Seingatnya ia tidur dikamar sebelah Kyungsoo kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa disini.

Luhan melihat lagi kearah Sehun dengan seksama mencoba mengingat kembali mengapa ia bisa berada ditempat ini. Dengan namja ini lagi.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya telah dia lakukan kepadaku? Mengapa aku bisa disini? Aku masih mengenakan pakaianku. Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin dengan namja ini. Apa dia jatuh cinta padaku?_

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Berhenti memikirkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu Luhan"

"Kau.. Bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tentu saja, mata bulat kecilmu itu menggambarkan segalanya"

Setengah kesal Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Luhan keluar kamar.

"Yakk kau mau kemana?"

Namun teriakan Luhan tak mampu menghalangi sang pangeran berlalu. Luhan yang merasa diabaikan langsung berlari mengejar Sehun. Ia berusaha mengingat dimana kira-kira bangunan seperti ini letaknya. Apakah di tengah kota? Atau di pegunungan.

Bagaimana caranya namja itu membawa Luhan sampai kesini? Luhan masih memikirkan hal itu. Ia terus berjalan melewati terowongan yang lantainya dilapisi karpet lembut dan dindingnya berhiaskan marmer dengan banyak pahatan khas eropa di permukaannya. Luhan meraba sambil mengagumi fondasi bangunan yang begitu mewah ini.

" _Mungkin namja itu adalah miliurder, ia memiliki rumah yang sangat besar dan megah."_

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga besar yang ia yakini merupakan tangga utama kelantai bawah. Luhan menyipitkan matanya saat ia rasa ada sesosok makhluk dihadapannya. Dengan cahaya yang sangat minim itu Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia tatap. Sosok itu memunggunginya sedang kepalanya menengadah keatas melihat sebuah lukisan besar. Lukisan absrak yang tidak terlalu jelas namun Luhan dapat melihat gambar malaikat dan juga iblis di lukisan tersebut.

Sesaat Luhan berusaha melangkah lebih dekat ia melihat sesuatu bergerak hebat dipunggung namja itu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya ganas dan sepertinya ingin melepaskan diri. Sesuatu itu terus bergerak kencang namun anehnya tidak menganggu namja itu sama sekali. Luhan hampir terjatuh kelantai ketika ia melihat dengan jelas sesuatu itu mengoyak tubuh sang namja dihadapannya. Mencakar tubuhnya dari dalam dengan bulu-bulu hitam yang mulai beterbangan.

Luhan sudah akan menjerit namun tiba-tiba suaranya sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Ia merasakan lagi apa yang baru saja ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Seolah dirinya telah dikontrol oleh orang lain. Tubuhnya sudah tidak menuruti lagi apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Luhan memukul dadanya merasa sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kemudian ia berlari sekuat tenaga mencari kamar yang ia tempati tadi sampai ia tidak lagi menghiraukan jalannya tiba-tiba

BUGH

Luhan terjatuh. Dengan gemetaran ia mencoba melihat apa yang ditabraknya, berusa menghilangkan pikiran bahwa makhluk yang dilihatnya barusanlah yang ia tabrak. Namun saat mata Luhan melihat mata namja yang sama saat ia bangun tadi ia langsung berdiri dan refleks melemparkan dirinya kepelukan namja berwajah datar tersebut.

"Hiks.. Aku takut.. Aku melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan di tangga.. Aku ingin pulang.. Hiks.. Jeball"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Luhan begitu ketakutan dipelukannya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan milik namja yang lebih pendek itu dan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau salah lihat Luhan. Tidak ada yang menakutkan dirumah ini"

"Tidak, aku tetap ingin pulang.. Hiks"

"Masuklah kekamarmu, aku akan membawakanmu minuman"

Dengan patuh Luhan langsung menuruti perintah Sehun. Ia berjalan menunduk memasuki kamar yang lebih didominasi dengan warna merah dan emas itu. Luhan duduk di sofa kecil didepan ranjang king size sambil memikirkan apakah ini sebuah mimpi atau memang kenyataan.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Naiklah keranjang"

Suara Sehun sontak mengagetkan Luhan. Sehun membawakan susu coklat kesukaannya dan Luhan langsung meminumnya.

"Ahh itu, tidak sopan duduk di ranjang orang lain"

"Orang lain? Itu akan menjadi ranjangmu Luhan"

"Ap.. Apaaa? Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi ranjangku?"

"Karena kau akan tinggal disini. Maka inilah kamarmu. Kau suka?"

"Berhenti mempermainkan aku. Aku ingin pulang. Aku mohon aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku."

Hal itu tentu membuat Sehun kesal pada Luhan.

"Baik, aku akan membawamu pulang. Hanya dengan satu syarat"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan namaku"

"Nama?"

"Ya, Siapa namaku?"

Bingoo

Itulah yang Luhan tidak ketahui. Ia sudah dua kali bertemu dengan namja ini tapi tetap tidak dapat mengingat namanya. Seharusnya syarat ini sangat mudah namun entah mengapa terasa sangat sulit sekarang.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan lemah kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa pulang. Tinggallah disini Luhan, aku janji akan memberikanmu segalanya."

"Apa maksudmu segalanya?"

"Ya segalanya. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kau dapatkan. Termasuk yang sudah tiada sekalipun."

 _Laogao_

"Ya dia. Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Laogao? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Sudah aku katakan matamu yang menggambarkan segalanya"

"Kau berbohong"

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau memang mencintainya kan?"

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Aku ingin membantumu Luhan, dia bahkan sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Menyatakan perasaan cintamu padanya?"

"Tidak.. Dia sudah tidak ada.. Aku tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta padanya."

Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan yang menunduk. Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan yang membuat Luhan kaget karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Luhan, kau tau? Kau hanya perlu menuruti keinginanku, maka aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu"

"Aku.."

"Kau mencintai seseorang yang telah mati. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan cintamu, maka bergabunglah dengan kami. Karena para yang mati akan kembali hidup bersama kami."

"Tapi aku masih punya seorang adik yang harus aku jaga"

"Kalau begitu tentukan pilihanmu Luhan. Karena aku tidak akan menunggu."

Luhan bimbang. Laogao adalah namja yang sangat ia cintai sejak kecil. Luhan sangat depresi saat kedua orang tuanya dan Laogaolah yang membantu Luhan menghasilkan uang untuk kehidupan mereka. Namun Baekhyun juga adik yang sangat ia cintai. Hanya Baekhyunlah satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Jika ia bertemu dan tinggal dengan Laogao apa yang akan terjadi pada adik kecilnya itu. Akan kah Baekhyun baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya?

.

.

Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tiba-tiba merasa terusik dengan kosongnya ranjang di sebelahnya. Ia meraba mencari hyungnya namun nihil. Hyungnya tidak berada disampingnya.

"Hyung.."

Baekhyun ingin sekali turun dan mencari hyungnya jika saja kelopak matanya yang kecil menjadi memberat dan ia pun tidak kuasa menahan kantuknya lalu kembali tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

"Aku tetap ingin pulang"

Luhan sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Baekhyun adalah yang terpenting baginya saat ini.

"Begitukah? Baiklah seperti syarat awal. Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan namaku sebagai tiket untuk pulang"

"Mmm.. Kenapa harus namamu? Maksudku apa kau tidak bisa mengganti persyaratannya saja. Dengan nama kedua orang tuaku mungkin atau nama nenekku karena aku... "

Luhan menatap Sehun yang memandanginya dengan wajah dingin super datar tanpa ekspresi apapun untuk lelucon kecilnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit menegang memandang wajah serius yang mengintimidasi milik Sehun.

"Fyuuuhhh.. Aku tidak ingat namamu" Kata Luhan lemah.

Namun jelas hal itu yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh sang pangeran iblis tersebut. Ia takkan menyinyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Sehun langsung melesat mendekati Luhan dan manarik daguya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Y.. Yaa" Jawab Luhan gugup. Bagaimana tidak jika jarakmu hanya beberapa senti dengan namja setampan Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu hmm?" Sehun memainkan sedikit poni Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan mata mengingat awal mereka bertemu.

"Saat itu kau berteriak pada adikku hanya karena masalah yang sepele dan aku sangat kesal padamu"

"Ya kau membentakku. Dan aku juga kesal padamu saat itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya Luhan?" Sehun meneliti wajah bulat Luhan dan membelai lembut pipi tembemnya.

"Mmm.. Kedua kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kau menyelamatkanku dari club malam. Dan kau tiba-tiba mencium bibirku seenaknya."

Luhan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut mengingat Sehun yang merebut ciuman pertamanya saat itu.

"Mmm itu karena kau tidak pandai berterimakasih pada orang lain. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau aku menyebutkan namaku saat itu?"

Sehun menekan bibir cemberut Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan. Membuat jantung Luhan ingin melonjak keluar dari rusuknya.

"I.. Itu kau menyebutkannya.. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa."

"Kau tau tiketmu pulang hanya namaku. Kau mau aku membantumu mengingat namaku? Kau takkan pernah melupakannya setelah itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Apa kau membawaku kembali memutari waktu dimana kau menyebutkan namamu saat…"

"Diam"

Sehun langsung menarik dagu Luhan dan mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir kissable milik Luhan. Luhan yang kaget tidak bereaksi apapun sama saat Sehun menciumnya pertama kali. Ia hanya mematung sampai Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari Luhan.

"Kau.."

"Kau masih tidak ingat?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri ciuman itu membawanya kembali kesaat mereka bertemu, tapi itu masih belum cukup. Ia tetap tidak dapat mengingat namanya.

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan sangat pelan. Manik matanya dapat melihat Luhan menutup matanya perlahan saat ia mencium bibir ranum itu sekali lagi.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dan Luhan nampaknya mulai mengikuti pergerakan Sehun. Lumatan demi lumatanpun tak dapat ia hindari lagi kala ciuman Sehun mampu memabukkan dan membuatnya merasa ketagihan.

Sehun semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan dan mulai mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya tidak lupa Sehun mengajak benda kenyal itu untuk beradu didalam sana sehingga menyebabkan saliva keduanya mengalir keluar. Luhan yang sudah terhanyut dalam ciuman itu secara otomatis mengalungkan lengannya pada leher namja yang lebih tinggi dan mendongakkan kepala memberi akses bagi Sehun untuk menelusurinya lebih leluasa.

Luhan merasa nafasnya sesak dan mulai memukul dada Sehun memberi isyarat padanya untuk berhenti. Sehun dengan tidak rela melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Luhan yang sudah terlihat membengkak dan beralih pada leher putih namja itu.

"Mmmhh"

Luhan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya saat Sehun menelusuri leher indahnya. Dilehernya ia merasa geli sekaligus nikmat diperlakukan oleh Sehun. Ia hampir terjatuh menahan nikmat karena kakinya melemas.

Sehun justru semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desahan Luhan. Ia langsung mengangkat Luhan dan membaringkannya di ranjang yang nantinya akan menjadi milik Luhan.

Sehun menduduki perut Luhan dan memandangi namja mungil bawahnya ini. Bibir merah itu telah membengkak dan mata Luhan terlihat sayu menambah gairah dalam dirinya. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan menjadi sangat malu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku melihatmu, aku ingin melihatmu Luhan" Sehun mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Luhan membuat Luhan merasa geli dan bergairah sekaligus.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyebut namaku Luhan"

Sehun kemudian dengan ganas menciumi Luhan. Melumat bibir kecil itu tanpa ampun dan mengigitnya sesekali membuat Luhan merasa nikmat juga sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mmmhh"

"Nghh"

"Ahhhh"

Desahan demi desahan tidak mampu ditahan oleh keduanya saat mereka meleburkan gairah mereka dalam ciuman.

Puas dengan bibirnya , Sehun beralih merajai leher Luhan. Mengecapi setiap inci leher putih itu. Dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak keunguan sebagai tanda darinya.

"Akhh"

Luhan hanya mampu merintih menahan sakit namun ia tidak ingin namja pucat ini menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Tangan Sehun tidak serta merta tinggal diam. Ia mulai menelusuri perut rata Luhan dan meraba raba permukaan kulit Luhan yang membuat Luhan merasa geli dan menggelinjang karenanya. Sehun terus merambat naik hingga dengan tidak sabaran ia merobek paksa kaos yang Luhan kenakan.

Sehun membuangnya kesembarang arah kemudian memperhatikan tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda dihadapannya. Luhan tau Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan lapar membuatnya memerah.

"Aaaahhh"

Luhan mendesah kuat saat Sehun dengan tidak sabaran menghisap habis nipplenya. Antara nikmat dan sakit lagi lagi harus ia rasakan. Saat kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya karena Sehun mengemut nipplenya dan memilin pelan nipple yang satunya.

Sehun ikut mendesah saat Luhan mengelus rambutnya. Ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya mengemut nipple Luhan hingga berulang ulang. Sehun meninggalkan banyak tanda pada dada Luhan dan lebih banyak lagi pada perut ratanya.

Sehun merasa tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya. Tubuh Luhan sangat menggairahkan baginya. Belum lagi saat ia menatap Luhan, mata sayu namja itu seolah-olah menyetujui setiap tindakan yang ia ingin lakukan. Luhan hanya nampak pasrah namun terlihat menggairahkan dan membekar libidonya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan main-main lagi Luhan. Apa kau tidak mengingat namaku?"

Luhan yang berada di bawahnya hanya memberinya tatapan sayu sambil mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Aku tidak ingat siapa namamu, sungguh."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan akan memberitahukanmu di akhir"

Sehun berkata dengan senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya. Ia engelus pelan penis Luhan yang membesar. Dan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya tanda ia menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat"

Seru Sehun kemudian ia melepaskan celana Luhan dengan kasar. Sekarang Luhan berbaring dibawahnya tanpa sehelaipun menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau indah sekali Luhan"

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya tepat di depan penis mungil Luhan dan meniupnya sebentar.

"Ja.. Jangan lakukan ituhhh"

Sehun berhenti meniup dan langsung melahap penis yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia mulai menjilati kemudian mengulum penis Luhan.

Luhan merasa perutnya seperti dikocok. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi nikmat seperti ini. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"Ngghh… Ohh.. "

Sehun terus mengulum penis Luhan serta memainkan twinsball milik namja itu membuat Luhan tidak kuasa menahan nikmat. Luhan meremas sprei merah alasnya bercinta.

"Aahhh… Ahhh.. Oohhh.. Nik..mathh sekalihh"

Luhan makin merasa sesak, ada yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Akhh akuhh.. Ingin pipisss ahhh"

"Keluarkan saja sayang"

"Ahhhhhh…."

Crot

Crot

Luhan mencapai klimaks tersenyum, merasa sedikit bangga pekerjaannya membuat Luhan merasa nikmat. Lantas ia menjilati jari telunjuknya dan mulai menekan lubang Luhan.

Luhan kaget saat sesuatu menyentuh lubangnya, namun ia seolah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan dibawah sana.

Sehun memasukkan jarinya kedalam Luhan dan membuat namja mungil itu menyerengit kesakitan.

"Aaahhh Sakith sekalihh"

"Sabarlah, aku akan lebih pelan"

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukkannya lagi berulang ulang membuat Luhan mendesah hebat. Kemudian Sehun memasukkan dua jari lain kedalam lubang Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan merasa lubangnya seperti dikoyak oleh benda tajam.

"Ughh sakith.."

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini, karena punyaku ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari ini" Sehun terus mengin dan outkan ketiga jarinya membuat Luhan kesakitan sekaligus mendapat kenikmatan.

"Kalauhh begituh.. Masukkann.. Sajah punyamuuh.. Akkhh"

"Itu yang aku tunggu sayang"

Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung menarik paksa jarinya dari lubang Luhan dan dengan segera mungkin melepaskan celananya. Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat dilihatnya penis Sehun yang ukurannya sangat besar, mungkin tiga kali lebih besar dari punyanya.

Sehun mulai menciumi Luhan kembali dengan ganas dan kali ini diterima dengan baik oleh Luhan. Ia memilin nipple Luhan agar Lihan tidak terlalu merasa sakit. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dan mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Sehun sudah membuka lebar paha Luhan lalu memposisikan penisnya ke lubang Luhan dan dengan sekali hentakan langsung menerobos dinding pertahanan lubang Luhan.

"Akhhhhhhh"

Hal itu jelas membuat Luhan menghentikan ciumannya dan menangis.

" Ini tidak akan lama"

Kemudian Sehun mulai menggenjot Luhan yang berada dibawahnya. Diawali dengan tempo lambat berubah menjadi brutal dan tak terkendali. Sehun seolah sudah melupakan seseorang yang berada dibawahnya. Ia merasa sangat bergairah dan menggenjot Luhan dengan tempo sangat cepat membuat Luhan harus ikut bergerak hebat dibawah.

"Ahh.. Nghhhh.. Aahhh.. Ouhhh…"

"Mmhh.. Ahh.. Ohhh.."

Berbagai desahan keluar dari mulut keduanya. Sehun menjilati nipple Luhan yang membuat si empunya makin menggila.

"Aahhh.. Aahhh..nikmathh"

"Sshhh.. Kau aahh sangath sempithh ahh.."

Sehun terus menggenjot lubang Luhan hingga keujungnya ia merasa telah mengenai titik Spot Luhan.

"Ahh yaa disanahh.. Eunghh.."

Luhan yang nampak nya akan menjemput klimaks keduanya mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya seiring permainan Sehun. Sehun tak tinggal diam langsung mengocok penis Luhan dengan tempo yang tak kalah cepat dengan genjotannya. Hingga Luhan mencapai orgasmenya disusul oleh Sehun setelahnya.

"Ahh.. Aku Inginn keluarhhh~"

"Jangan ketatkan lubangmu.. Ahh~"

"Aahhhh…~~"

Keduanya menjerit mendapatkan klimaksnya. Sehun segera mencabut penisnya dan berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan kemudian pipinya.

"Bagaimana hmm? Kau masih belum mengingatnya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat, aku sangat lelah" Luhan benar-benar kelelahan ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membuka matanya lagi.

Sang pangeran nampaknya tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Ia terus menggoda Luhan dengan menciumi leher Luhan lagi. Dan mengecap beberapa tanda disana.

"Unghhh.. Ahh…"

Meski lelah nampaknya Luhan masih bisa mendesah. Sehun mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan.

"Sebut namaku. Namaku Sehun. Pastikan kau mengingatnya jika kau ingin mendesah karenaku lagi"

Kemudian Sehun mengulum pelan telinga Luhan menciumi dan menjilati daun telinga Luhan.

"Ngghh.. Ouhh.. Sehunn.. Sehunnhh.. Mmmhh… "

Lalu luhan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Diiringi untaian nama Sehun yang masih bisa dia desahkan. Sampai ia benar benar melayang ke dunia mimpinya yang baru.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun lebih awal kali ini. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan siap untuk berangkat saat dilihatnya sang kakak masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati Luhan dan menggoyangkan tubuh sang kakak.

"Hyungg.. Hyung.. Ileonaa.."

Luhan masih terus saja tertidur hingga membuat Baekhyun geram. Berbagai cara sudah Baekhyun lakukan untuk membangunkan sang kakak. Hingga cara terakhir yang paling ampuh adalah dengan menggigit hidung sang kakak.

"Akkhh.. Appoo.. "

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyunii?"

"Baekhyunii mau membangunkan hyung. Baekhyunii cudah mau belangkat ke cekolah hyung."

"Ya yaa baiklah hyung akan mengantarmu ne. Tunggu sebentar"

"Jangan tellalu lama hyung, nanti Baekhyunii telat ishhh" Baekhyun hanya bisa cemberut melihat hyungnya. Tidak biasanya Luhan hyung telat bangun.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Entah apa yang terjadi namun ia merasakan ngilu pada bagian belakangnya. Ia juga merasa sangat lelah ketika bangun.

 _Aishh kenapa ini sakit sekali?_

Luhan yang masih setengah mengantuk tetap melakukan ritual mandinya. Ia mulai menggosok gigi dan menanggalkan pakaiannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bagian leher, dada dan perutnya dipenuhi bercak keunguan.

 _Astaga! Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

Luhan coba menekan bercak di dadanya dan ingatannya langsung mengarah pada mimpinya tadi malam. Di mimpinya ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat tapan dan bercinta dengan orang itu.

"Sehun?" Luhan menggumamkan namanya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya mengingat saat Sehun mencium pipinya ketika ia tertidur.

" _Tidak mungkin, itu hanya mimpi bukan? Mengapa bercak ini sangat nyata? Mengapa aku merasa lelah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Lalu siapa Sehun sebenarnya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai #dengdongdeng

Pengennya sih bed scene dibuat lebih liar.. Dimana Luhanlah yang mengusai Sehun xiixixxi

Tapi nanti sajahh, kita nikmati gaya bercinta mereka perlahan-lahan Xp

Sorry for late update, soalnya lagi banyak kerjaan sama tugas kampus T.T Tapi aku tetep usahaian buat fast update kog hhihihii

So. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kaki readern #bow

See you next chapter

Salam rusa ^^

Thanks for review :

 **Arifahohse,BigSehun'sjunior, .taoris,BijinYJS,ElisYeHet,Xandeer,NoonaLu,Seravin509-,parkNada, Xiuxiumin,**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Mystery, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Confort

Rate: T – M

Note: Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy^^

* * *

 _-Jangan menyuruhku menjauh, karena aku hanya akan semakin mendekatimu-_

Chapter 5

 _Leave you_

"Sshh.. Ahh.."

Luhan sudah mencapai klimaksnya berkali-kali namun nampaknya namja tampan diatasnya masih semangat menggenjot lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"Sebuthkannhh namakuhh" Namja itu terus melakukan kegiatan meng-in dan out-kan penis besarnya pada lubang ketat Luhan.

"Sehunhh ahh Sehunnhh"

Sehun semakin menggila. Ia menambah kecepatan menusuk hotspot milik Luhan yang membuat Luhan terus mendesah. Ia sudah akan mengalami klimaks saat Sehun menutup penis mungilnya dengan jari.

"Lepasshh ahh aku tidak tahannn"

"Bersama Luhannn ahh"

Luhan merasa benda panjang itu membesar dilubangnya dan iapun ikut mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Sehun menjadi lebih cepat menggenjot untuk menjemput klimaksnya.

"Ahhh Luhannhh"

"Ahh Sehunnhh"

Kemudian semua menggelap.

Luhan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantung tak beraturan yang tiba-tiba menderanya. Ia duduk bersandar pada headbed dan mengingat mimpinya. Mimpi yang hampir selama sebulan ini menghantuinya.

 _Mimpi itu lagi. Aku bermimpi bercinta dengannya lagi. SEHUN? Siapa dia sebenarnya._

 _._

 _._

Anak kecil itu bersenandung merdu saat tengah berjalan ke arah kelasnya, melafalkan lagu favoritnya yang berjudul tender Love. Dia melihat sekelilingnya kemudian tersenyum riang. Baginya saat-saat sekolah adalah saat yang begitu menggembirakan, dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang menyayanginya, berjumpa dengan guru kesayangannya dan yang paling penting adalah ia bisa menikmati waktu paginya bersama kakaknya, Luhan hyung.

Seperti tadi pagi, Saat Luhan hyung mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ia merasa sangat senang karena hyungnya menjadi lebih peduli dan penuh kasih sayang kepadanya.

Flashback ON

" _Hyung, kenapa leher hyung bilu cepelti ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polos dalam gendongan sang kakak. Luhan tengah berada dalam perjalanan mengantar Baekhyun kesekolah dan menolak tawaran Yizing untuk menebeng supir yang mengantar Chanyeol dengan alasan ingin banyak bercerita dengan Baekhyun._

 _Luhan menghela nafas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana leher dan dadanya bisa penuh dengan bercak biru._

" _Itu.. Mungkin digigit nyamuk tadi malam Baekhyunii" Jawab Luhan asal._

" _Kenapa Baekhyunii cidak digigit hyung?"_

" _Karena hyung melindungi Baekhyunii agar tidak digigit oleh nyamuk-nyamuk nakal itu Sayang. Memangnya Baekhyunii mau digigit hmm?" tanya Luhan pada si bungsu dan Baekhyun refleks membulatkan matanya kaget lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sehingga terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Luhan. Luhan terkikik melihat reaksi Baekhyun._

" _Hyung,.."_

" _Ada apa sayang?" Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun._

 _Entah apa yang ingin anak kecil itu sampaikan, namun yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ia terus memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang kakak._

 _Luhan mengerti. Walaupun Baekhyun anak yang ceria namun tetap ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dihadapan Luhan. Baekhyun mengalami masa kecil yang benar-benar buruk. Diusianya yang masih sangat kecil ini ia harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan parahnya Luhan sempat ingin bunuh diri meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian didunia ini. Saat itu Baekhyun bahkan tidak menangis, ia hanya menatap sendu kearah Luhan yang berusaha menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Beruntung seorang sahabat kakaknya -Laogao langsung menghentikan Luhan. Jika saat itu Luhan meninggal ia akan hidup sebatang kara didunia yang baru sebentar ia huni._

 _Sebab itulah Baekhyun jadi memendam banyak hal. Sejak saat itu Ia berubah menjadi lebih diam dan pemurung. Kondisi Luhan pun tak kalah menyedihkan, ia tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan terus saja memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mati. Ia seperti hidup dengan kerangkanya sendiri yang hidup menyertainya._

" _Maafkan hyung Baekhyunii" ucap Luhan lirih._

 _Baekhyun mendongak menatap hyungnya dengan heran. "Kenapa hyung meminta maaf?"_

" _Karena hyung bersalah padamu. Tidak seharusnya hyung menelantarkanmu dulu. Hyung hanya sangat takut.. Hyung takut menjalani kehidupan tanpa mama dan baba.. Hikss.. Hyung tidak sanggup hikss"_

 _Baekhyun mendaratkan kecupan kecil di wajah Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasa tenang seketika. Tangan mungilnya itu kemudian mengusap airmata Luhan._

" _Baekhyunii cayang Luhan hyung. Cidak apa-apa kalau mama dan baba meninggalkan Baekhyunii, kalena Baekhyunii masih punya Luhan hyung yang akan celalu menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyunii. Luhan hyung cidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyunii. Benalkan hyung?"_

 _Ucapan sikecil begitu menyentuh sanubari Luhan. Disaat Luhan begitu kejam ingin meninggalkannya, Baekhyun masih saja menguatkannya, memaafkannya, ia masih memberikan ruang bagi Luhan untuk kembali._

 _Luhan mengangguk yakin "Tentu sayang, hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Hyung berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyunii.. Karena hyung juga sayang Baekhyunii.." kemudian Luhan menggelitik perut si kecil dan memeluk erat Baekhyun._

" _Ahahahaa.. Hyung belhenti.. Geli cekali hyung..hahaha"_

 _Tawa riang Baekhyun mememasuki indra pendengarannya membuat Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya harta yang akan ia jaga selamanya._

Flashback OFF

 _._

 _._

"Celamat pagiii Chen-ahhhh! Apa yang cedang Chen lakukan didepan pintu cepelti ini? Dan mengapa Chen memandang ke alah Xiumin?"

Sapa bocah pendek itu dengan suara yang menggelegar. Membuat si pendengar-Chen-yang kepergok sedang mengintip bocah lain yang ditaksirnya menjadi menunduk malu.

"A-aku cidak lakukan a-apun kog..Baekhyunii balu datang?" tanya Chen yang gugup mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eum.. Ayo macuk kelath" Bocah pendek itu mengangguk lucu kemudian menarik tangan Chen memasuki kelas kecil mereka.

Namun nampaknya genggaman erat Baehyun pada tangan mungil Chen menarik perhatian bocah lain. Bocah itu memandang tidak suka kearah keduanya yang tengah berjalan melewati mejanya. Bocah yang seumuran dengan Baekhyun itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dengan pipi bakpao gendut seperti itu, siapa yang tidak akan menyukainya.

"Celamat pagi Xiu-xiu" Sapa Baekhyun riang sambil melambai kearah Xiumin.

"Celamat pagi" jawab Xiumin masih dengan cemberut mode onnya sedang menatap intens genggaman Baekhyun pada jemari Chen.

Kemudian seorang bocah tinggi datang memasuki kelas. Dan langsung berteriak heboh saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuniiiii.."

Ia menerjang dan langsung menghamburkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya pasrah menerima pelukan erat nan mematikan dari bocah tinggi itu.

"Chan..nyeolii.. Cecaak"

Sadar bahwa Baekhyun merasa sesak, Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahhaha mianhae Baekhyunii, Chanyeoli lindu cekali pada Baekhyuni"

Namun senyuman Chanyeol hanya berlangsung beberapa menit seketika berubah menjadi heran saat melihat jari-jari Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chen.

"Kenapa Baekhyunii genggam tangan Chen?"

"Ahh itu.. Kalena hali ini Baekhyuni cangaaaaat cenang.. Baekhyuni jadi ingin telus telusan menggenggam tangan ceceolang" Ucap Baekhyun dengan polos yang membuat Chanyeol dan bocah bakpao sweetdrop.

Bagi keduanya tidak apa-apa sih kalau Baekhyun senang dan ingin menggenggam tangan seseorang, tapi kalau itu tangan Chen? Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Baekhyuni bica genggam tangan Chanyeoli kalau mau" usul Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya sekalian menjauhkan tangan Chen.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi tangan Chen lebih telaca enak digenggam"

"Baekhyunii genggam tangan Chanyeolii caja, bukankah cama becal" Xiumin ikut menawarkan.

"Cidak mau.. Cidak mau.. Pokoknya Baekhyunii Cuma mau pegang tangan Chen!" Baekhyun terus memegang tangan Chen sambil melompat-lompat kesal.

"Lepackan tangan Chen Baekhyunii!" Xiumin langsung menarik kasar Chen hingga genggaman mungil Baekhyun terputus kemudian membawa Chen ke meja mereka.

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Xiumin tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia pun menangis sedih.

"hiks hiks.. Chanyeolii.. " adunya pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunii cudahlah, ayo kita duduk caja.. Bu gulu cudah datang"

Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti Chanyeol dan duduk dalam diam di kursi mereka. Tapi keterdiaman Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Ia mengajak Baekhyun bicara tapi hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol perlahan menggapai jemari mungil Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Baekhyun jelas bereaksi karenanya.

"Jangan cedih Baekhyunii, Chanyeolii akan celalu melindungimu. Baekhyunii boleh kog pegang tangan Chanyeolii cehalian ini" kata Chanyeol sangat lembut.

Baekhyun seolah membisu, ia terdiam sekaligus terharu mendengar penuturan tulus Chanyeol padanya. Mata polosnya berkaca-kaca dan air matanya sudah siap akan keluar.

"Huaaaa Chanyeolii" Kemudian ia menghamburkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan memeluk erat bocah yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika saat ini bu guru dan seisi kelas sedang menatapnya heran. Ia begitu menyanyangi Chanyeol, yang terus saja menjaga dan melindunginya, Seperti Luhan hyung.

.

.

Luhan tengah berkonsentrasi membuat ukiran cream putih diatas cappucino panas saat dirasanya ada yang tengah mengawasi setiap pergerakannya. Membuat konsentrasinya harus berkali-kali terganggu namun ia tetap berusaha melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sudah hampir sebulan terakhir ini ia menumpang tinggal dirumah Kyungsoo. Dan selama sebulan pulalah ia di gandrungi oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh tentang bercinta dengan seseorang yang ia ingat dengan nama Sehun. Hingga di setiap pagi ia menemukan banyak bercak di dada dan merasakan ngilu pada bagian belakangnya membuatnya terus kelelahan saat bangun tidur yang malah menimbulkan kantong mata yang menebal.

"Lu.." Luhan terhenyak dari lamunannya.

"Ya Kyungsoo?" Ia memandang wajah khawatir sahabatnya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu? Aku lihat kau terus saja melirik kesana kemari. Ada seseorang yang kau cari?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Entahlah Kyung, aku merasa ada mengawasiku. Seperti ada sepasang mata yang selalu menatap kearahku. Hal itu sangat mengangguku" Luhan ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo tapi lagi-lagi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan mata bulatnya pada pengunjung café, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan seseorang seperti yang Luhan maksud sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun Lu. Istirahatlah, mungkin kau lelah. Kau sepertinya kurang tidur" Kyungsoo menaruhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Luhan.

Ya, mungkin juga ia lelah. Badannya terasa remuk saat bangun tadi pagi dan secara ajaib memiliki banyak tanda keunguan di beberapa titik.

"Baiklah aku akan istirahat sebentar Kyung"

"Eum pergilah, aku akan menggantikanmu. Sana sanaa"

Luhan berjalan gontai kearah belakang counter tepatnya menuju ruang ganti dan istirahat. Ia duduk sambil memijat pelan dahinya. Ia mencoba mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi malam yang berujung dengan kondisi nyatanya saat ini.

Tanpa Luhan sadari entah mengapa matanya tiba-tiba memberat dan tubuhnya melemas. Luhan memaksa berdiri namun kakinya tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dilantai. Samar samar ia melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Orang itu terlihat sama dengan yang selama ini ia ingat. Wajah datar dan senyum menakutkan namun kali ini sebuah sayap hitam keemasan bertengger di punggung orang itu, membuat Luhan takut dan sedikit beringsut walau pergerakannya tak berarti. Luhan membisikkan sebuah nama yang terlintas begitu saja di benakknya.

"Sehun"

.

Senyuman hangat tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya saat ia tengah melakukan pekerjaannnya. Dijam-jam seperti inilah biasanya suasana café terasa lebih lenggang, membuat ia bisa beristirahat. Ia memperhatikan seluruh ruangan namun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan menatap kearahnya ataupun sekelilingnya, seperti yang Luhan katakan.

Namun mata bulat besarnya langsung dapat menangkap jelas sosok tampan yang tengah berjalan kearah counter coffeenya.

"Satu Americano tidak perlu pakai cream" Pesan namja tampan itu tanpa basa basi. Kyungsoo diam tak bergerak dengan mata yang tetap terpaku menikmati wajah mempesona di hadapannya.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Namja itu bertanya setengah kesal.

"Ahh.. Baik.. Tunggu sebentar"

 _Tampan. Tampan sekali. Yaampun aku pasti bermimpi melihat namja setampan dia._

Sehun yang mendengar suara hati Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mencibir. Sudah sangat biasa baginya jika setiap manusia mengelu-elukan ketampanannya. Semua manusia sama saja, selalu bisa dia perdaya dengan mudah. Ia bahkan bisa meminta apapun hanya dengan mengandalkan wajah tampannya itu. Cih.. Dasar manusia-manusia rendahan.

"Pangeran, kau disini?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sehun berbalik dan menatap tajam pada sang penanya yaitu pengawal pribadinya – Kai.

Sadar dirinya melakukan kesalahan, namja berkulit tidak putih itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum sang pangeran kegelapan mengamuk ditempat.

"Kau memesan coffee kesukaanku? Wah kau baik sekali kawan" Kai langsung merangkul bahu Sehun mencoba berakting selayaknya seorang sahabat. Bukan pengawal pribadi namja albino itu.

"Pangeran?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit geli mendengar namja berkulit tan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan pangeran.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang seorang pangeran. Kau tidak percaya? Hah?" Sahut Sehun angkuh.

"Dia sangat tampan jadi banyak wanita yang memanggilnya pangeran. Dan entah kapan menjadi kebiasaanku juga memanggilnya pangeran" Bantah Kai sebelum sang pangeran yang sombong ini membeberkan dengan bodoh siapa dirinya.

Ya walaupun umurnya baru seratus tahun tapi tetap saja bagi bangsa iblis Sehun masih sangat kecil dengan emosi labil dan tingkat kesombongan yang super tinggi membuatnya tidak ingin dihina ataupun direndahkan oleh siapapun.

"Begitu ya, tentu saja kalian berdua seperti pangeran. Sangat tampan" Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan pesanan Sehun dan pergi kebelakang sambil menunduk malu.

"Dia lucu sekali" Kai bergumam pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sehun sinis.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada. Kau ingin bertemu Luhan? Dia ada dibelakang"

"Ya aku sudah menemuinya. Dia kelihatan lelah, jadi aku membuatnya tidur lebih Lama. Dan lain kali perhatikan ucapanmu bodoh. Kau menyebutku pangeran didepan namja burung hantu itu"

"Aku tidak sengaja pangeran. Ahh..maksudku Se.. Sehun"

"Ya saat dibumi kau tidak perlu memanggilku pangeran. Panggil aku Sehun saja"

"Baiklah Sehun. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, raja Kris memanggilmu pulang keistana"

"Bilang padanya aku tidak mau"

Kemudian Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian sang pangeran.

"Dasar dia itu, selalu saja sesukanya. Merepotkan sekali" keluh Kai sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya dan tetap mengikuti Sehun keluar café.

Bagaimana tidak lelah jika ia harus menghadapi dua orang egois dan keras kepala sekaligus. Raja dan pangeran sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Keduanya hanya bersikeras dengan keinginannya sendiri. Jika sang raja menginginkan pendidikan kejahatan yang terbaik bagi Sehun, lain lagi Sehun. Ia lebih menginginkan kebebasan tanpa adanya larangan dari siapapun tak terkecuali ayah dan ibunya. Membuatnya memberontak setiap aturan kejahatan yang telah di tetapkan sang raja.

.

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar rintihan seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Lu.."

"Luhan"

"Astaga Luhan, bangunlah aku mohon"

Luhan pun perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat wajah panik Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Luhan yakin Kyungsoolah yang memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Yaampun Luhan syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu harus apa jika kau tidak bangun" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ahh.. Berapa lama aku tidur Kyung? Aku harus menjemput Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun sudah pulang dari tadi Lu. Ini bahkan sudah jam 9 malam"

"Mwo? Jam 9? Mengapa aku bisa tidur selama itu?"

"Mana aku tau Luhan. Disaat aku datang kau malah tertidur dilantai seperti orang mati dan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkatmu naik keranjang ini dan kau tetap tidak bangun. Aku sangat panik kau tahu" Kesal Kyungsoo pada Luhan dan memeluk erat Luhan.

"Terimakasih Kyungi dan aku minta maaf membuatmu khawatir" Luhan balas memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap pelan punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin pulang sekarang" Rengek Kyungsoo

"Ya ayoo"

.

Malam adalah saat yang paling dinantikan keluarga kecil Yixing. Selain dapat berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota keluarga, mereka juga selalu berbagi cerita tentang kegiatan mereka seharian. Seperti malam ini rumah Xiying sangat ramai dengan hadirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terus bertengkar tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Menyebabkan ketiga orang dewasa yang melihatnya terkekeh. Pasalnya Chanyeollah yang menjadi pemenang di setiap permainan yang dimainkan keduanya, lalu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menangis kencang karena merasa iri. Luhan dengan sabar mengelus punggung si kecil dan menenangkannya. Kemudian Chanyeol akan datang dan memberikan satu buah stawberry segar untuk Baekhyun. Selanjutnya kedua bocah itu akan bermain bersama lagi.

Luhan sangat mengenal adiknya. Baekhyun menangis hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol adalah malaikat pelindung bagi Baekhyun. Hanya Chanyeol yang mampu mengembalikan setiap senyum pada wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan mampu memberikan warna bagi hari hari Baekhyun.

Sebulan tinggal dirumah ini cukup membuat Luhan semakin mengingat semua kenangan bersama orang tuanya dulu saat saat mereka masih bersama, Kedua orang tuanya akan menghabiskan setiap malam bersamanya dan Baekhyun yang saat itu masih sangat kecil. Mamanya akan menyuapi si kecil yang penuh dengan bekas noda makanan dibaju dan hampir diseluruh wajahnya. lalu Luhan akan duduk dipangkuan babanya, menertawakan Baekhyun dan menonton acara tv favoritnya bersama baba. Kenangan indah itulah yang tidak ingin Luhan ingat. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"Luhan"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Luhan yang terhanyut dengan pikirannya. Ia tengah berada di taman belakang rumah besar Yixing.

"Eommonim"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Yixing bertanya dengan Lembut.

"Aku belum mengantuk eommonim" Jawab Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ceritakanlah!"Tanya Yixing penuh kelembutan.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa eommonim. Aku baik-baik saja" Luhan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Yixing.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Luhan, apa yang menganggu pikiranmu? Kau sama seperti Kyungsoo, dia akan berdiam diri dikamarnya jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Yixing kembali bertanya dengan kelembutan yang tak lekang di nadanya.

"Aku.. Aku hanya merindukan orangtuaku eommonim. Aku sangat merindukan mereka.. Hikss.. Aku tidak sanggup jika menangis didepan Baekhyun. Ia akan bersedih karena aku.. Hikss hikss.."

Yixing langsung memeluk Luhan. Mendekap erat Luhan yang saat ini begitu rapuh karena merindukan orangtuanya. Yixing merasa pilu saat mendengar semua pengakuan Luhan saat namja mungil itu pertama kali datang kerumahnya. Tubuh kurus dan wajah lelah menanggung beban hidup yang harus ia penuhi demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan adik kecilnya.

"Ssstt Luhan, tenanglah sayang. Orang tuamu akan ikut bersedih jika kau menangis seperti ini. Mereka sudah tenang disana. Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu dan Baekhyun, kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Karena itulah Luhan, kau harus tetap tegar menghadapi segala cobaan dan membuat orangtuamu bangga. Kau mengerti?" Penuturan lembut Yixing tentu membangkitkan semangat Luhan.

"Tentu eomma. Aku akan membuat orangtuaku dan kau bangga.. " Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Begitu, mulai sekarang panggil saja aku eomma" Luhan mengangguk. Yixing kembali memeluk Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu tapi bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu ingatan apa itu. Tiap kali pandangannya bertemu dengan manik coklat Luhan, ia seolah kembali pada ingatan dimana ia pernah memandang seseorang dengan manik mata yang sama. Tapi entah kapan atau dimana ingatan itu berlangsung ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Ia tengah menelusuri wajah Luhan mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang sesuatu itu, namun matanya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bercak keunguan di leher putih Luhan. Ia tahu bekas apa itu, persis seperti sebuah tanda cinta.

"Luhan, apa ini? Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" Tanya Yixing penasaran sambil membuka kerah baju Luhan.

"Ahh ini.. Tiba-tiba saja bekas ini timbul saat aku bangun tidur eomma. Aku bermimpi buruk setiap malam dan keesokan paginya badanku terasa sangat pegal lalu bercak ini ada di leher juga dadaku" Adu Luhan pada ibu angkatnya ini.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Yixing semakin dibuat penasaran. Pasalnya bercak ini takkan muncul selain jika kau bercinta dengan seseorang.

"Aku… " Luhan terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan mimpi buruknya.

"Apa kau mimpi… eumm.. bercinta dengan seseorang?" Tanya Yixing yang berada dalam klimaks penasarannya.

"Ne eomma.. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi hampir setiap malam aku selalu memimpikannya dan memiliki bekas ini besok paginya. Hal ini membuatku sangat lelah eomma.. Aku ingin sekali mimpi buruk ini hilang" Luhan mengacak rambutnya yang tidak berantakan.

"Itu alasanmu selalu tidur larut malam? Agar kau tidak bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Ne eomma"

"Kau mengurangi jam tidurmu hanya untuk menghindari mimpi itu. Tapi dampaknya kau menjadi kelelahan. Seperti hari ini, kau jatuh pingsan di café"

"Ne eomma aku sangat lelah karena mimpi itu" Yixing dapat melihat lipatan tebal dibawah mata Luhan yang disebabkan oleh kurang tidur.

"Baiklah tenangkan dirimu Luhan. Cobalah tidur malam ini dan katakan padaku apa yang kau mimpikan besok. Arraseo?" Yixing menuntun Luhan memasuki rumah mereka.

"Ne eomma"

.

.

"AKU MEMERINTAHKAN KAU PULANG SEKARANG JUGA SEHUN!"

Sudah beberapa kali ia mendengar teriakan menggemparkan milik sang ayah. Namun tidak ada satu makianpun yang ia gubris. Pangeran itu hanya duduk dengan tenang memandang kearah jendela luar yang menampilkan kerlap kerlip lampu khas pemandangan kota disaat malam. Mengabaikan setiap kata yang ayahnya katakan.

"SEHUN APA KAU MENDENGARKU? ASTAGA AKU BISA MATI LEBIH CEPAT GARA-GARA KELAKUANMU!"

Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas. Karena para iblis berkomunikasi dengan pikiran, sudah pasti ia mendengar secara jelas apa yang ayahnya ucapkan. Namun ia hanya terlalu malas menanggapi perkataan ayahnya yang menurutnya hanya berisi tentang peraturan dan peraturan. Ia benar-benar benci diatur.

"Ayah, bangsa iblis hidup selamanya. Kita tidak akan mati sampai kapanpun" Kata Sehun akhirnya buka suara.

"Baguslah kalau kau mendengarkan. Sehun jadilah anakku yang patuh dan penurut. Aku sudah tua dan aku menginginkan penerus untuk kerajaanku" Kris mencoba mengatur ketinggian nada bicaranya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"JADI KEMBALILAH DAN BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

"Aku tidak main-main ayah. Aku hanya mencoba menjalankan perintahmu. Dulu kau menyuruhku kebumi untuk belajar menghancurkan umat manusia lalu sekarang kau menginginkan aku pulang untuk memimpin kerajaan. Aku muak mengikuti peraturanmu. Aku ingin hidup bebas tanpa aturan. Seperti itu bukan bangsa kita? Kemudian ia memutuskan kontak dengan ayahnya.

"Aku benci padanya. Aku benar-benar muak diperlakukan seperti ini" Sehun menggerutu setelah berbicara dengan ayahnya tadi. Sementara Kai yang merupakan pengawalnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat menanggapi sang pangeran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai? Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai yang berdiri sambil ikut memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Tidak ada pangeran" Jawab Kai singkat.

Setelah itu hening.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak berbicara beberapa menit hingga Sehun kembali berucap pelan.

"Kai.."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang ke neraka" tutur Sehun.

"Apa?" Penuturan Sehun sontak menarik perhatian Kai.

"Aku bilang aku tidak ingin kembali kerumah. Aku muak dengan peraturan ayah. Aku ingin berada disini lebih lama lagi" Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin sekali menikmati kehidupan mudanya tanpa peraturan yang mengekangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan bumi pangeran?" Sindir Kai.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tertarik, aku hanya ingin tinggal lebih lama" Sehun tetap tidak mau mengaku.

"Sudah sepantasnya seorang pangeran berada di kerajaannya bukan?" Tanya Kai balik pada Sehun. Membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Tapi tidak masalah jika kau ingin mengunjungi bumi lebih lama. Aku akan membicarakannya lagi dengan raja Kris" Imbuh Kai setelahnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Tentu Sehun sangat senang mendengarnya sekalipun wajahnya tetap datar namun hatinya mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada Kai.

Kai adalah pengawal yang sangat setia padanya juga selalu berada di sisinya dan menemaninya. Wajar jika Kai sudah sangat hafal keinginan Sehun bahkan tanpa ia mengucapkannya. Karena bagi Sehun Kai adalah seorang kakak yang selalu menjaganya.

.

.

Disinilah dia sekarang. Di kediaman Yixing sedang menatap jendela kamar Luhan yang tertutup. Ia melayang diudara dan perlahan membuka jendela yang tidak pernah terkunci itu.

Namun malam ini sungguh berbeda. Ia menatap wajah damai Luhan yang tengah tertidur sambil menghadap kepada bocah mungil yang Sehun ketahui sebagai adiknya. Luhan nampak kelelahan, wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari hari-hari sebelumnya saat mereka bercinta.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menakuti Luhan dengan teror bercinta didalam mimpi sebagai pembalasan dendam karena Luhan pernah merendahkannya, tapi perlahan teror yang ingin dia ciptakan justru menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Ia hampir menculik Luhan setiap malam hanya untuk merasakan tubuh namja mungil itu dibawahnya, mendengarkan bibir tipis itu mendesahkan namanya. Sehun sangat menikmati waktu malam saat saat mereka menyatu. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Sehun merasa tidak bergairah, ia mendatangi kamar namja mungil itu hanya untuk melihatnya. Melihat Luhan yang entah sejak kapan ia klaim adalah miliknya.

Ia menatap Luhan dengan seksama, memperhatikan tiap hembusan nafas yang namja itu keluarkan. Mendengar setiap detakan jantung yang berdenyut dalam nadinya. Menyentuh tiap inci kulit wajah Luhan yang lembut. Memilin tiap helai rambut coklat madu yang dimilikinya. Pergerakan kecilnya ternyata membuat Luhan sedikit terusik. Namja itu bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya dan berbalik mengadap tepat didepan Sehun. Membuat Sehun akan langsung melenyapkan diri jika saja tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya.

Namun sepertinya perkiraan Sehun tidak tepat. Nyatanya Luhan masih terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya hingga tidak menyadari Sehun di sebelahnya. Sehun pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menelaah wajah cantik Luhan. Mata, hidung, bibir semua sempurna bagi Sehun.

Ia perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Luhan.

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. Masih sama seperti kemarin, lembut. Sehun menginginkannya lagi.

Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan sesaat sebelum Luhan menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Sehun"

 _Dia memimpikanku?_

Sehun senang ia berada dalam mimpi Luhan tanpa perlu menculiknya. Tangannya mengelus wajah Luhan, berusaha menenangkan rusa kecil yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Sehun"

Sehun terdiam. Ia memandang wajah Luhan yang berubah menjadi sendu penuh ketakutan.

"Sehun"

..

"Sehun"

..

"Hentikan"

Sehun diam menatap namja mungil itu dihadapannya. Luhan memimpikannya dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

 _Apa yang harus aku hentikan Luhan?_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hufft apalah ini ceritanya -_-

Berhubung aku galau gegara tugas yang menggunung, Jadilah ff ini terabaikan #nangisdipojokan #abaikan

So, disini Sehun merasakan sedikit perasaan berbeda terhadap Luhan lohh.. Tapi Luhannya malah pengen Sehun berhenti dan pergi. Ditambah lagi Sehun harus matuhi semua perintah yg ayahnya suruh, ngebuat dia ngerasa sedih plus galau gitu..

Nah buat yang penasaran siapa yang mengingatkan Yixing sama Luhan ditunggu di chapter berikutnya..

Ceritanya gakan terlalu panjang kog cumannya updetan pasti lama berhubung aku lagi banyak tugas #soksibuk hehhehee

Mohon pengertiannya readernim )

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima .. wanna be close with me? Just chat ig & twitter augstn_ad

See you next chapter..

Salam rusa ^^

Thanks for review :

 **Arifahohse,BigSehun'sjunior, .taoris,BijinYJS,ElisYeHet,Xandeer,NoonaLu,Seravin509-,parkNada, Xiuxiumin,Meliarizky7,Yousee**

Mind to review again?


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Mystery, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Confort

Rate: T – M

Length: Chaptered

Note: Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

" _Perang melawan malaikat takkan pernah sesingkat itu Sehun, dibutuhkan banyak pengorbanan dan ribuan dari jumlah bangsa kita akan lenyap"_

Chapter 6

 _Who are you ?_

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

Sebuah teriakan sontak membangunkan Yixing dari tidur lelapnya. Ia segera berlari keluar dan mencari sumber teriakan tersebut yang ternyata mengarah pada kamar tidur salah satu anak lelakinya, Chanyeol. Ia masuk dan perlahan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol , duduk tepat disamping anak itu lalu mulai mengelus pelan surai hitam keriting milik sang anak. Yixing cukup lega karena Chanyeol berteriak karena mengalami sebuah mimpi buruk bukan karena hal lain. Ia sangat panik saat mendengar suara teriakan –teriakan siapapun itu- Seolah teriakan itu akan menenggelamkannya, menghancurkannya dan membawanya pada kejadian yang betahun-tahun lalu yang ingin dia hapuskan. Masalalu menyedihkan yang tidak ingin dia ceritakan pada orang lain, bahkan anak-anaknya sekalipun.

"Huaaa…"

"Huaaa… Eommaa…"

"Eomma … hikss.. hikss"

Teriakan Chanyeol mengembalikan Yixing dari khayalan masa lalunya. Ia menatap Chanyeol, mengelus rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan si kecil.

"Chanyeolii, Eomma disini hmm .." Yixing terus mengelus rambut Chanyeol. "tidak apa-apa sayang, eomma disini" Yixing terus menggumamkan kata kata sayang yang akan menenangkan Chanyeol.

Perlahan manik kecil itu terbuka dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk eommanya. Yixing mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan pelan . Menatap Chanyeol yang mengusap matanya lucu, menunggunya siap bercerita tentang mimpinya.

"eomma, tadi Chanyeolii belmimpi aneh cekali tapi juga celam cekali. Chanyeolli takut eomma hikss.. hikss " Chanyeol langsung mengadu. Menceritakan mimpi buruk yang ia alami, seorang pria tua berbadan tinggi dan besar datang menghampirinya. Pria tua itu berbaju seba putih, berkumis dan memiliki janggut panjang berwarna senada dengan bajunya, putih terang. Entah pria itu tersenyum atau menyeringai namun hal itu sangat menakutkan bagi Chanyeol hingga membuatnya ingin menangis. kemudian pria itu menyentuh kulit Chanyeol, sentuhan itu terasa seperti tersengat listrik dengan ribuan bahkan jutaan volt. Chanyeol pun menangis dan berteriak kesakitan karenanya. Chanyeol ingin melepaskan diri namun ia tidak dapat menggerakkan seujung jaripun lalu ia mendadak terbangun mendapati wajah teduh milik eommanya ada di hadapannya, ia mulai menangis dan memeluk Yixing.

"Aneh cekali kan eomma. Hikksss… Chanyeolli tidak pelnah beltemu olang itu cebelumnya. Chanyeolli takut cekali eomma.."

"Tidak apa apa sayang, itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Kau dan Baekhyun habis menonton film horror ya?"

"Ne eomma, tapi kenapa tidak mimpi hantu caja? Kenapa halus mimpi kakek tua itu eomma. Menyelamkan"

Yixing hampir terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan sudah sangat pintar walaupun masih kecil. "Tidak apa apa sayang. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi, jangan kau pikirkan nee. Kembalilah tidur Chanyeolli , eomma akan menemanimu otthe?"

Chanyeol justru berubah senang mendengar eomma akan menemaninya tidur. Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik ketika eomma tidur disebelahnya lalu menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

"Ne eomma" Ucap Chanyeol Riang.

Yixing memperhatikan wajah damai Chanyeol saat ia tidur. Mengelus rambut dan mengecup sayang pipi tembem milik Chanyeol berkali kali sebelum ia beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Setengah jalan Ia berhenti, lebih tepatnya berfikir. Tidak ada yang aneh bagi sebagian orang jika kau bermimpi tentang seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih. Namun bagi Yixing ini justru sebuah pertanda seperti apa yang selalu ia yakini selama ini. Akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, entah itu hal baik ataupun malah sebaliknya hal buruk.

Samar samar Yixing mendengar sebuah rintihan saat ia melewati kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun. Bimbang dengan segala pertimbangannya ia memutuskan masuk ke kamar itu. Yixing Membuka perlahan pintu kamar dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

Sesosok bayangan itu dengan tenang menatapi wajah Luhan, membelai pipi putih Luhan dan menyusuri surai kecoklatan milik Luhan seolah menikmatinya. Yixing mencoba mendekat walaupun ia tau kehadirannya jelas dirasakan juga oleh makhluk dihadapannya ini. Yixing tidak takut, ia hanya khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk itu terhadap Luhan. Luhan begitu kecil dan terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada namja itu. Luhan sudah banyak merasakan kehilangan. Perasaan Yixing begitu ingin menjaga dan melindungi kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" Yixing berkata dengan suara tegas dan menantang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku menemukan mainanku" jawab makhluk itu santai tanpa melirik Yixing dan masih melanjutkan sesi membelainya.

"Pergilah, jangan pernah kau menganggu keluargaku! Enyah kau dari sini ! Jangan pernah kau menyentuh anak-anakku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Yixing dibuat geram oleh ketidaksopanan yang makhluk ini tunjukkan. Yixing mendekat hendak menjauhkannya dari Luhan.

Makhluk itu mendadak bangkit jelas dari ekspresinya terlihat kesal , Yixing tekesiap pula memperhatikannya. Perlahan makhluk itu berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka, membentangkan sayap sehitam arang dan kilat terpantul cahaya bulan purnama lalu terbang melesat melewati malam.

Yixing menghampiri Luhan yang nampaknya masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Ia menyesalkan bagaimana mungkin Iblis itu bisa masuk kerumahnya dan ia tidak mengetahuinya, ia bahkan tidak mampu merasakannya. Apakah mimpi Chanyeol ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan makhuk itu ? jelas ia bukanlah iblis sembarangan pikir Yixing. Sosok itu pasti iblis keturunan ningrat Yixing dapat melihatnya dari keangkuhan serta bentuk sayapnya yang begitu kokoh nan megah.

.

.

BUGH

Kai hampir terlempar dari kursinya saat sebuah atau lebih tepatnya seseorang melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur di sebelah meja bacanya. Sehun mendarat dengan nyaman dikasur namun hampir menghempaskan semua benda dikamar akibat goncangan pendaratannya. Dari raut wajahnya Kai tau sang pangeran sedang dalam mood yang buruk, ia tidak ingin bertanya dan memilih melanjutkan membaca buku tentang " _Tujuan manusia diciptakan di bumi"._

Sehun sudah hendak mengamuk sesaat ia mendengar suara bergema di kepalanya.

"SEHUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" suara sang ayah terasa seperti halilintar dikepalanya, menggemparkan sekujur tubuhnya, menyentuh setiap kulit dalamnya dan mengalir melalui nadinya. Kali ini Sehun benar benar dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Ayah, berilah tanda jika kau ingin berteriak di kepalaku. Jangan seenaknya begini, kau ingin menghancurkan aku menjadi buih?" Sehun balas berteriak sambil mengusap telinganya. Ia melirik sang panglima yang nampaknya masih tetap tenang membaca buku yang tebalnya hampir seperti kitab di sebelahnya. Itu menandakan hanya Sehun sajalah yang ayahnya ajak bicara.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" Sehun tau benar apa maksud ayahnya. Tapi masuk kerumah manusia harusnya tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah kan bagi Kris.

"Aku masuk kesana bukan untuk mencari masalah ayah, aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal." Sehun menjawab sesantai mungkin.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh? Kau anggap disana taman bermain ? Pulanglah jika kau hanya main main Sehun. Aku sedang menyiapkan pasukan untuk memulai perang yang akan kita menangkan dan aku ingin kau memimpin pasukanku." Ucap Kris tegas kemudian memutuskan kontak batin mereka.

 _Fiuhhhh_

"Kau menarik nafas panjang pangeran?" Kai akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal berdebu itu.

"Apa kau bahkan menyadari kehadiranku disini?" Tanya Sehun balik yang jelas itu adalah sindiran bagi Kai.

"Tentu saja, aku menyadari kehadiranmu bahkan di radius 50 mil jauhnya." Kai menutup buku tebalnya tentang asal usul manusia dibumi dan tujuan penciptaannya. Sehun mengira Kai pasti begitu terobsesi dengan manusia. Namun Kai bukan tipe pria yang mudah berterus terang, Kai cenderung tertutup dan berwajah datar dan dingin. Menegaskan bahwa ia adalah sesosok pemimpin yang patut dihargai.

"Ayahku menyuruhku pulang Kai, aku…"

"Aku dengar" Memotong pembicaraan Sehun.

"Kau dengar ?" Sontak itu mengejutkan Sehun. "Bagaimana kau bahkan tidak berlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba begitu Kai? Wahh kau pasti sudah sangat terbiasa." Sehun menyinyir kearah Kai.

"Raja tidak pernah berbicara kepada kami, beliau hanya sedikit sekali menggunakan kata kata. Selebihkan akan disampaikan oleh juru bicara neraka, pangeran. Baik perintah maupun pengumuman perang Raja tidak akan pernah menyampaikannya langsung. Aku baru beberapa kali mendengar suaranya saat menjadi pengawalmu saja. Selebihnya tidak pernah."

"Wah itu kalimat terpanjang yang kau ucapkan kai" Sehun tersenyum riang. Selama ini Kai sangat jarang berbicara. Ia selalu diam dan bicara seperlunya. "Kau begitu mengagumi ayahku"

"Siapapun akan mengagumi kegigihan dan kekuasaan ayahmu, pangeran. Beliau adalah pemimpin perang terbaik yang pernah ada" Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Dan seperti itulah beliau ingin kau dipandang oleh rakyatmu. Di hormati dan dihargai selayaknya ia di perlakukan."

"Mereka memperlakukan aku sama seperti ayah. Membungkuk hormat saat aku melewati mereka dan mereka menuruti apapun keinginanku" Sehun duduk dan menatap pengawalnya.

"Mereka seperti itu karena ayahmu masih berkuasa, bayangkan posisinya diambil alih? Apa mereka akan memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang sama?"

Kai menatap Sehun "Kau tau mengapa ayahmu menyuruhku mengawalmu? Sementara akan ada perang yang seharusnya lebih baik aku berada disana untuk meningkatkan peluang menang?"

"Karena bangsa iblis akan tetap menang sekalipun kau tidak disana Kai" Jawab Sehun merendahkan.

"Cih Kau tau, Ayahmu begitu takut kau akan digangu oleh iblis lain yang lebih kuat darimu Sehun, karena itulah dia menyuruhku mengawalmu. Jika aku disampingmu takkan ada iblis manapun yang akan berani mendekatimu." Kai berbalik merendahkan Sehun. Jawaban Kai sontak membuat Sehun terdiam.

Kai melanjutkan "Perang melawan malaikat takkan pernah sesingkat itu Sehun, dibutuhkan banyak pengorbanan dan ribuan dari jumlah bangsa kita akan lenyap. Karena itu, jika kau main main, kau bukan hanya kehilangan waktu, namun juga orang orang yang kau sayangi."

"Perang melawan malaikat?" Sehun merasa tertarik dengan yang satu ini. Ia tidak pernah berperang dengan malaikat. Lebih tepatnya ia belum pernah berperang sekalipun. Perang tidak dilakukan setiap saat. Perang hanya akan terjadi dalam beberapa abad sekali. Seperti itulah perjanjian yang tertulis di buku pelajaran kejahatan di sekolahnya dulu.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyadari keberadaan mereka, Sehun. Kau berada dirumah yang penuh malaikat dan kau tidak merasakannya?" Kai kembali ke kursi tempatnya membaca tadi.

Sehun terdiam.

 _Ya dia tidak menyadarinya di awal. Tapi saat Yixing masuk dan mendekat ia dapat merasakan aura putih mengelilinginya, Karena itulah dia beranjak pergi. Iblis tidak akan tahan berada terlalu dekat dengan malaikat, begitu pula sebaliknya._

"Karena itulah Raja begitu marah, kau masih belum bisa mendeteksi keberadaan malaikat di sekelilingmu yang justru itu akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Biasanya iblis kecil akan lari ketakutan jika berada sangat dekat dengan malaikat. Seperti yang kau lakukan barusan" Kai tersenyum kecil penuh arti pada Sehun.

"Cih harusnya kau memperingatkan aku, menjagaku. Kau kan pengawalku. Tapi sejak kapan kau tau ? kau kan tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah itu?" Tanya Sehun Penasaran.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Saat kita ke café, namja bermata besar itu menggunakan kalung dengan lapisan penjagaan surga. Aku tidak merasakan dia adalah malaikat, namun justru aku tidak merasakan apapun pada Luhan. Aku tahu ada yang menjaga mereka dan itu pasti para malaikat. Aku mengikutimu tadi kerumah besar mereka dan ternyata aku benar, rumah itu di selubungi penjagaan mesti tidak terlalu kuat hingga kau yang tergolong iblis muda dapat keluar masuk dengan leluasa."

"Sebenarnya Iblis dan malaikat takkan bisa saling berdekatan. Ada semacam gejolak dalam diri masing masing yang akan membuat mereka secara otomatis saling menjauh. Semacam itulah perjanjiannya sejak berabad abad silam. Tapi ketika perang berlangsung perjanjian akan dihapuskan untuk menentukan perjanjian perjanjian berikutnya." Terang Kai panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kau hidup lama Kai, selain kuat kau juga sangat pintar. Aku bangga padamu." Ucap Sehun dengan bangga.

"Bukan saatnya kau bangga padaku. Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih giat belajar dan berlatih, Pangeran"

"Berhentilah memanggilku pangeran, aku benci panggilan itu" Sehun bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Kai.

.

.

Baekhyun terlambat bangun pagi ini. Luhan sudah hampir kehilangan akal membangunkannya namun anak itu tetap saja kembali keranjang dan meringkuk.

"Yaaa Baekhyuni, bangunlah.. jika tidak kau akan terlambat kesekolah" Luhan menggoncang pelan tubuh mungil di hadapannya itu.

Namun Baekhyun sepertinya tak bergeming "Ummm Hyung, Mata Baekhyunii cidak mau telbuka.."

"Yaampun Bagaimana ini, kau bisa terlambat sayang. Lain kali hyung tidak akan mngizinkanmu menonton film horror lagi ne." ini akibat mereka menonton film horror hingga Baekhyun lama tertidur dan terlambat bangun seperti sekarang.

"Umm Hyungg.."

BRAKK

Gebrakan pintu hampir membuat copot jantung mungil Luhan. Chanyeol yang sudah berseragam rapi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih di tempat tidur.

"Baekhyunii tidak ke cekolah eoh, Kenapa macih tidul?" satu pertanyaan polos Chanyeol menggelitik Luhan. Lucu sekali pikirnya, Chanyeol kecil namun begitu pintar.

"Baekhyun bilang matanya tidak bisa terbuka Chanyeol, seperti ada lem dimatanya" Sahut Luhan.

Chanyeol membelalak lucu, dan naik ke ranjang mendekati Baekhyun "Benalkah? Coba cini Chanyeolli lihat" ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap mata Baekhyun pelan. Lalu mencium kedua mata tertutup Baekhyun.

"Tuh, Lemnya cudah hilang kan? Ayo kita ke cekolah Baekhyunii" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan memang benar matanya terasa sangat terang sekarang.

"Umm neee" Baekhyun segera menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan mendadak speechless "Dasar Baekhyun"

Sepuluh menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah sangat rapi dengan seragam TK kebanggannya. Luhan sudah akan mengantar Baekhyun saat Yixing memanggilnya.

"Luhan, Baekhyun berangkat dengan Chanyeol saja hari ini, jika kau mengantarnya dengan bus mungin akan terlambat." Luhan melirik Baekhyun sejenak, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan sepertinya ia tidak keberatan.

"Nee eomma"

Yixing menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mengantar Baekhyun ke mobil "Luhan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

 _Bicara denganku ? tentang apa ? apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? Atau Bakehyun membuat keributan?_

 _Oh tuhan, aku tidak ingin diusir dari rumah ini,, jebal.. jeball…_

Selepas kepergian dua happy virus itu Luhan menghapiri Yixing.

"Duduklah Luhan, Aku penasaran dengan lebam biru di tubuhmu yang kau ceritakan kemarin"

"Ahh itu eomma, aku .. sebenarnya.. aku sangat malu mengatakannya" kata Luhan menunduk ragu.

"Anio, katakanlah semua Luhan. Aku ingin tahu" Luhan sedikit terpaksa harus menceritakannya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak ingin mengingat kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu, dimana ia bermimpi bercinta dengan seseorang bernama Sehun tiap malam dan keesokan paginya selalu ada bercak baru ditubuhnya. Seolah ia telah di nodai oleh seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui siapa.

Yixing mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang diucap Luhan. Membuatnya semakin penasaran apakah memang sosok tadi malam yang dimimpikan Luhan selama ini. Yixing menutup mata membayangkan seperti apa perawakan makhluk itu. Namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas karena malam itu sangat gelap.

"Luhan, aku ingin kau berhati hati mulai saat ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Jika ada orang yang mencurigakan segera saja laporkan pada Kyungsoo. Dia itu atlet bela diri, dia pasti bisa melindungimu. Arraseo?"

"Ne eomma" Luhan langsung mendekap Yixing. Senang rasanya ada yang memperhatikanmu selayaknya seorang ibu. Ibu yang tidak akan ada hentinya mengkhawatirkanmu. Tak heran hati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sangat perhatian dan menenangkan, karena segala kebaikan di diri mereka diturunkan oleh sang ibu.

Yixing senang Luhan berada dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa batinnya percaya ada sesuatu di diri Luhan yang membuatnya penasaran. Yixing mengusap rambut Luhan namun matanya terarah pada bekas luka di bahu belahang Luhan. Itu bekas Luka yang cukup parah, dalam dan mengoyak kulit halusnya. Membentuk lingkaran kecil berwarna perak dikelilingi pendar kemerahan

"Lu, bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" Yixing menyentuh pelan luka di bahu Luhan.

"Entahlah eomma, Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mama bilang itu sudah ada disana sejak aku lahir"

"JInjja? harusnya luka dari masa kecil akan hilang saat kau tumbuh dewasa Luhan." Yixing sudah akan menyentuh luka itu lagi saat suara sorakan girang milik Kyungsoo mengalihkannya.

"APPAAAAA! Appa sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo berteriak ketika melihat ayahnya masuk melalui pintu utama.

Pria itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, menyambut hangat pelukan anak kesayangannya. Kemudian berlalu menuju Yixing dan mencumnya sekilas . Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seorang anak yang duduk dihadapan Yixing.

"Namanya Luhan appa, dia dan adiknya akan tinggal disini" Kyungsoo begitu senang memperkenalkan Luhan. Senang ia akan main dengan teman seumuran, setidaknya bukan dengan anak TK seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku Suho" Suho menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung di jabat oleh Luhan.

"Luhan imnida" Ucap Luhan sopan.

DEG

DEG

Jantung Suho berderap kencang, wajahnya memerah dan darahnya terasa mendidih. Ia merasa terserang arus listrik disekujur tubuhnya seolah ada halilintar menjalar di setiap inci pembuluh darahnya. Jika Luhan tidak menarik paksa tangannya Suho mungkin sudah pingsan.

Yixing langsung mendekati Suho yang melemas "Suho ada apa denganmu?"

"Appaa.." Kyungsoo pun mendekati ayahnya khawatir.

"Kau.."

"K-kau.. Kau siapa?" Tanya Suho terbata bata.

"Suho ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Yixing makin bingung.

"Kau putranya Yesha ?" Tanya Suho pada Luhan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, menyatakan kebingungan masing-masing.

"Yesha?" Yixing membeo. "Yesha Siapa?"

"Yesha Saudara kembarmu" jawab Suho.

Yixing terdiam tak bergeming.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _Yesha..?_

 _Yesha..?_

 _kau dimana..?_

 _Yixing berlari mencari saudara kembarnya kesana kemari. Hampir empat jam dia memutari kawasan ini namun tetap tidak menemukan Yesha disana. Kemudian sidengarnya Suho berteriak._

" _Yixing, Yesha disini!"_

 _Yixing berlari sekuat tenaga yang tersisa menghampiri saudaranya. Yesha, tubuh itu lemas tak berdaya dibawah timbunan bangunan kerajaan yang runtuh dan hancur. Yixing mencoba mengambil dan mengangkat puing bangunan tersebut namun ia tak sanggup. Suho pun sama lelahnya dengan dirinya, setelah apa yang mereka lalui, Perang yang berkepanjangan. Namun Yesha tak membuka matanya wajah porselinnya dipenuhi dengan luka dan darah. Yesha mencoba mengutarakan sebuah kalimat "O gios mou"_

 _Yesha !_

 _YESHA !_

 _JAWAB AKU YESHA !_

 _Namun Yesha tak pernah membuka matanya lagi._

* * *

Annyeong readernim... long time no see hehe #sok inggris #peluksatusatu

setelah setahun fakum akhirnya diriku kembali.. biasa gw mah orang sibuk gilaaa wkwkwk

masih ada yang penasaran gak sama ceritanya?

mungkin di chapter ini dan kedepan ada perubahan karena mimpi aku dulu tuh sempet kepetok dan sekarang susah banget buat gali lagi mimpi yang lama. sorry klo ada yang ga suka XD

please comment... karena komentar kalian sangat dibuthkan untuk mengembalikan semua imajinasi saya hihiihii #soklebay akhh


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Confort

Rate: T – M

Length: Chaptered

Note: Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

" _Bahkan hanya dengan berjabat tangan saja semua saraf kemalaikatanmu akan mengetahui bangsa sejenismu"_

 **Chapter 7**

 _._

 _._

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Aku tidak pernah memiliki saudara kembar" Yixing berkata pelan.

Suho menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas, ia yakin memberikan penjelasan tentang masalalu Yixing tidak akan berlangsung singkat. Yixing telah melewati masa yang sulit yang mungkin saja akan berdampak buruk jika ia kembali mengungkitnya. Namun kebenaran tetap harus dikatakan, Yixing tetap harus megingat dari mana ia berasal dan Luhan harus tau tentang kebenaran jati dirinya.

"Kau hanya tidak mengingatnya, bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki saudara kembar" Suho akhirnya memulai penjelasannya. Lagipula cepat atau lambat ini semua akan terungkap.

"A-appa, apa maksudnya semua ini?" mengapa appa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti pada eomma eoh?" Kyungsoo mendekap ayahnya perlahan. Ayahnya benar-benar aneh saat ini. "Appa pasti lelah kan? Mau aku buatkan lemon tea kesukaan appa tidak?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Tentu saja lemon tea buatan Kyungsoo adalah favoritnya, Suho pun tidak akan menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu. Dilihatnya wajah khawatir Kyungsoo membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau benar sayang, appa ingin yang hangat ya" Suho membelai rambut anak kesayangannya itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah dewasa sekarang, banyak hal yang ia telah lalui dan ia perjuangkan demi keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin kesalahan kecil justru menghancurkan kebahagiannya.

.

.

Luhan masih berdebat dengan pikirannya saat Suho berkata ia adalah anak dari seseorang bernama Yesha atau siapa lah itu tadi namanya. Sejujurnya memang ia tidak begitu ingat tentang masa kecilnya karena itu adalah masa masa yang paling ia ingin lupakan. Dimana kedua orang tuanya telah dengan tega meninggalkan ia dengan adiknya tanpa apapun yang bisa membuat mereka berdua bertahan, hingga ia rela dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan hanya untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua. Sungguh sial sekali.

Brugh

"Aduhhh" Luhan meringis kesakitan. "Aduuduhh kepalaku terbentur" Perlahan ia memijat kepalanya yang baru saja bersentuhan langsung dengan kerasnya tembok café Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena kerjamu hanya melamun saja dari tadi" Sindir Kyungsoo. "Kau tau berapa kali aku memanggilmu? Hampir 50 kali dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan wajah seolah marah. Namun yang Luhan lihat hanyalah kedua mata lucu, pipi mengembung tembem dan bibir ranum tipis yang mengerucut kedepan. Sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut, justru terlihat sangat lucu.

Luhan menyerit "Kau marah padaku?

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak marah, huh?" Suara kyungsoo meninggi.

Luhan mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam lacinya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo "Apa wajah seperti ini terlihat marah?"

Kyungsoo dengan polos mengambil cermin dan berkaca "Aku tidak menyeramkan ya?" nadanya berubah sedih.

"Huahahha bagaimana wajah seperti itu dapat membuat orang lain takut Kyung, kau itu terlalu imut. Sini aku ingin menggigitmu. Aaaaamm"

"Yaa-yaaa enak saja kau! Kau pikir aku makanan. Hush sana jangan dekati aku.. Ya tuhan itu sakit Lu, jangan gigit pipiku.. Aaaaaahhhh!"

Jeritan serta gelak tawa menggema terdengar seisi café, hingga beberapa pelanggan mau tidak mau ikut terkekeh dengan tingkah laku kekanakan kedua pekerja itu. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara membekukan keduanya.

"Americano tanpa cream"

Keduanya terdiam tak bergeming. Hingga suara itu terdengar kembali dengan nada dingin yang meninggi. Terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang menatap malas kearah keduanya.

"Aku ingin Americano tanpa cream"

"Ahh, ba-baiklah akan segera kubuatkan" Kyungsoolah yang pertama bergerak, segera ia berlari kebelakang counter menyiapkan pesanan sementara Luhan tetap berada dibelakang kasir menunggu pesanan selesai dan namja hitam yang kasar ini membayar kemudian dia berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Luhan segera mengambil cermin dan melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

 _Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku? Atau baju seragamku? Kenapa namja hitam legam ini malah memandangiku seperti itu?_

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajahmu ataupun seragammu. Tapi jelas ada yang berbeda dari dirimu walaupun aku tidak tau apa itu, tapi… kau berbeda"

"Apa maksud.."

"Ini pesananmu tuan, silahkan datang lagi. Eoh.. aku memberikanmu voucher gratis ini" Kyungsoo begitu sumringah menyerahkan cup coffee pada namja itu, ia terus tersenyum manis hingga namja itu berjalan kearah pintu café kemudian ia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo dan menyematkan wink kecil pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi dengan gaya sok keren. Tentu saja langsung membuat Kyungsoo heboh.

"Oh my Godness Luhan. kau lihat barusan dia mengedip padaku?"

"Aku lihat Kyung, aku tidak buta" Balas Luhan malas

"Yaampun bisa-bisanya kau dengan santai begitu, apa kau tidak lihat namja itu sangat tampan dan dia mengedipkan matanya padaku? Apakah itu pertanda ia tertarik padaku? Arghhh .. kenapa tidak kuselipkan saja nomor ponselku di voucher, siapa tau dia menelponku.. Ahhh manis sekali jika itu terjadi"

"Bagaimana kalau dia justru membuang vouchermu? Lagipula sepertinya dia orang kaya, jelas tidak butuh voucher"

"Ckckck Luhan.. Luhan.. ternyata seperti itu kau memandang manusia"

"Ya yaa manusia apa? Memang aku bukan manusia hahh?" Kau pikir aku ini setan atau apa?" Luhan berpura-pura tersinggung. Kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa lebar.

"Ah Kyung, dia sempat bicara denganku tadi dan dia bilang aku berbeda. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya"

"Hah? Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Entahlah dia hanya mengatakan aku ini berbeda,begitu. Aku melihatnya datang beberapa kali kesini namun tidak pernah bicara dengannya"

Kyungsoo terdiam, alisnya menyerit pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hmm.. Kalau aku ingat-ingat kembali, namja itu memang sering datang ke café. Dan biasanya ia bersama seorang namja berkulit putih dan sangat tampan. Kami pernah bicara saat ia bertanya tentang kalungku"

"Kalung?" Luhan membeo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalung dari dalam baju seragamnya "Ya kalung ini"

"Aneh sekali, bahkan aku saja tidak sadar kau memakai kalung, kerah seragam kita kan mencapai leher. Apa kau pernah mengeluarkannya?"

"Seingatku tidak"

 _Lalu apa maksud perkataannya? Apakah ini hanya lelucon saja? Suho yang membicarakan orang tuaku kemudian namja tan barusan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dan beberapa hari terakhir ini aku tidak pernah memimpikan namja itu lagi. Benarkah ini sudah berakhir?_

 _._

 _._

Ditempat lain berdirilah sesorang yeoja cantik di atas balkon sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Tangannya bergetar, matanya bergerak tidak fokus menatap keudara. Sesekali ia melihat kebawah mengukur ketinggian dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Hiks.."

"Hiks…."

Perlahan yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya memanjat besi yang menjadi pagar balkon. Namun seolah ragu ia mundur kembali. Lalu terisak sendu dan mengacak acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Argggghhh… Sialan ! Mengapa aku harus terlahir di dunia yang seperti sampah ini? Mengapa semua orang merendahkan aku? Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi!" teriaknya histeris.

"Kalau begitu mati sajalah" Sebuah suara tegas seorang namja mengejutkannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Yeoja itu bergetar ketakutan, namun perlahan tenang setelah melihat wajah tampan namja tersebut.

Tentu saja, bagaimana kau tidak terpaku melihat pahatan sempurna sesosok pangeran kegelapan. Wajah tampan dan postur badan menggairahkan serta aura menggiurkan menyelimutinya.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup bukan? Mati sajalah. Itu jauh lebih cepat menyelesaikan masalahmu. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan merendahkanmu. Tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang akan menghinamu. Kau akan bebas menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan" Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya "Ikutlah denganku"

Seolah terbius dengan ucapannya, yeoja itupun meraih tangan lembut sang pangeran dan berjalan kembali menuju balkon. Menaiki satu per satu pembatas besi hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berdiri diatasnya.

"Kau siap? Kau ingin tau rasanya terbang melayang diangkasa?"

"Ya aku siap!"

Yeoja itu berteriak penuh semangat dan keduanya pun meloncat kebawah dengan. Tanpa diduga sang pangeran membuka kedua belah sayap gagahnya dan terbang melayang diudara. Ia menatap penuh kemenangan pada manusia bodoh yang berusaha terbang mengepak-kepakkan tangannya namun ia tak memiliki sayap dan tubuh yeoja itu melesat cepat seketika itu juga membentur tanah keras dibawahnya dan hancur. Darah kental mengalir deras dari setiap retak tubuhnya yang patah menjadi kepingan. Kemudian orang-orang mulai berkumpul dan mengerubuninya.

"Cih, dasar manusia bodoh. Mereka tidak sulit sedikitpun, jadi apa yang ayah selalu khawatirkan"

Sehun heran, dulu saat masih kecil ayahnya selalu berkata "Kau harus menjadi lebih kuat, agar dapat mengalahkan manusia-manusia itu. setelah itu barulah kau bisa memimpin kerajaan ini". Apa ayah tidak pernah kebumi dan melihat betapa mudahnya mereka mengikutiku. Hanya karena wajah tampanku saja mereka akan melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan. Terbukti kan sekarang aku iblis yang kuat.

"Itu karena kepercayaan mereka lemah. Kau tidak akan seberuntung itu jika berhadapan dengan manusia dengan tingkat kepercayaan yang tinggi."

"Yaampun Kai, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Dari tadi. Aku mengamatimu. Prosesmu masih lambat dan memakan waktu cukup lama. Tapi kau mengalami beberapa peningkatan. Kita akan lanjutkan lagi. Aku ingin lihat seberapa kuat kau menciptakan kerusakan di bumi"

"Hmm baiklah"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun malas

"Kau tidak bersemangat. Seingatku kehancuran adalah mata pelajaran kesukaanmu. Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melatih kekuatanmu. Sekarang kau tidak berminat?"

"Entahlah aku hanya malas"

"Ya, bermalas malasan adalah salah satu sifat kita"

Kai tau persis apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Beban berat berada dipundaknya. Menjadi pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan memang sangat berat. Ia harus menunjukkan kekuasaannya di hadapan para Yang Tertua kerajaan agar mereka mengakuinya, agar kekuasaan tetap berada di garis keturunan ningrat. Dia tidak akan seperti sebangsa lain seusianya yang masih berada dineraka dan turun kebumi hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Namun Sehun hanya tidak ingin melakukannya, jika ia belajar dan berlatih serius jelaslah kekuatannya tidak tertandingi, bahkan oleh Kai sendiri.

"Kau ingin coffee? Aku akan membelikannya"

Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Caffe Lat.."

Sehun terdiam memandangi tampat Kai tadi berdiri sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi, ia menghilang bahkan sebelum Sehun berkedip. Kecepatan yang sungguh luar biasa. "Aku ingin menjadi seperti Kai" tekadnya dalam hati dan terbang melesat menembus udara melintasi langit.

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Bangsa kita terus mengalami penurunan, lama kelamaan kita akan menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya menghadapi bangsa kaum lain. Yang Mulia apa pendapat anda?" Sho - Sesosok tua berjubah merah darah itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang raja kegelapan.

Namun sang raja tetap diam tak bergeming. Tatapannya tajam menatap kepada lima sosok lain disekelilingnya meneliti rupa mereka satu per satu. Mereka berada dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap hanya lilin temaram yang menerangi mereka. Yang Tertua, begitulah mereka menyebut kelima sosok tersebut. Mereka adalah iblis yang tertua dan terkuat yang berperan sangat besar bagi kerajaan, dan telah menjadi penasehat kerajaan dari generasi ke generasi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Saudaraku. Kita akan bertahan dalam keadaan apapun" Eve - sosok yang menjadi pemersatu Yang Tertua dan hidup hampir lebih lama berabad abad daripada yang lain namun memiliki postur wajah dan tubuh kecil layaknya iblis remaja.

"Kau bahkan tidak dapat memprediksikannya bukan? Segala hal bisa berubah kapan saja. Saat kau berfikir kita hancur, lalu kita bangkit. Maka sebaliknya jika kau berfikir kita berhasil, maka kita akan terpecah" Victor – sosok tua berwajah keriput dengan rambut berwarna putih dan badan tinggi besar juga berotot dibalik jubah merah darah yang menjadi ciri khas Yang Tertua.

"Hah, jadi kau ingin melihat kehancuran kita?" Sososok itu tersenyum sinis dan meremehkan. Margen – Tidak peduli keadaan seperti apapun ia selalu tidak senang dengan keputusan akhir dari setiap pertemuan.

"Kita tidak akan hancur jika kita menemukan titik kelemaham mereka. Kalian pernah dengar kalimat 'Tidak ada yang sempurna' bukan?" Cav menatap seluruh hadirin diruangan itu dan tersenyum licik. "Temukan kelemahan mereka dan hancurkan, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Bukankah kita bangsa yang penyabar?"

Yang Tertua saling beradu pendapat, meninggikan nada suara mereka agar yang lain dapat mendengarkan. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya Kris berdehem dan keributan pun terhenti. Tidak ada yang berani melawan dan membantah perintah raja, Yang Tertua sekalipun.

Kris berfikir saat seperti inilah harusnya Sehun hadir, duduk diantara Yang tertua dan merasakan aura mengerikan mereka dan harus mempertimbangkan semua saran dari mereka. Yang Tertua hanya bertemu dengan kalangan elit dan berpengaruh saja, karena kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah rahasia besar kerajaan.

Eve memulai pembicaraan "Yang Mulia, bukankah kau memiliki keturunan? Dimanakah dia berada?"

"Aku megutusnya kebumi bersama Kai. Dia harus mempelajari beberapa hal"

"Bijak sekali Yang Mulia. Tapi bukankah sangat beresiko jika dia berada ditangan yang salah?"

"Kai iblis terkuat Margen, dia panglima perang yang menghunus pedangnya dan membelah Lingkaran Surga" Sho menatap tajam kearah Margen.

"Karena dia berada dalam garis keturunanmu?" Pertanyaan Victor langsung menyedot perhatian yang lain termasuk Kris.

"Benarkah?" Eve tersenyum curiga kepada Sho.

"Tidak. Kai memang kuat. Namun tidak cukup kuat terhadap manusia. Kau tahu bukan bahwa anak itu begitu tertarik dengan manusia?" Pernyataan Cav membuat Sho bungkam.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu itu" Sho menghela nafas berat.

Kris tiba tiba berdiri, sontak membuat kelimanya menunduk "Berhenti bicara omong kosong, cepat cari kelemahan mereka dan hancurkan mereka menjadi abu"

.

.

"Chanyeolii.. jeball.. belikan padakuu.. ishh.." Baekhyun kecil berusaha meraih boneka yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

Kesulitan yang Baekhyun rasakan karena perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Chanyeol semakin senang "Ayo coba ambil Baekhi.. lompat ayoo"

Setelah lelah melompat dan tidak mendapatkan boneka pikachunya kembali Baekhyun pun akhirnya menangis.

"Huaaaa eomma eommaa Chanii jahat cekali eomma…huaaa"

"Ya-yaa Baekhi cini cama bonekanya, uljima nee cup..cupp" Chanyeol coba menghiburnya namun Baekhyun tetap menangis hingga menggemparkan seisi rumah.

"Eohh Baekhyun chagi, waeyo? Apa Chanyeol mengganggumu? Yixing langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum gembira "Eommaa, boneka lucu hehehe"

Tawa khas anak kecilnya membuat hati Yixing sangat tenang. Chanyeol yang dikerjain Baekhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai menangis karena ingin digendong oleh ibu mereka.

"Eomma, gendong.. gendong"

"Tapi kalian berdua itu berat, eomma tidak bisa menggendong keduanya"

"Huaaaa Chani mau digendong eommaa.. hueee.. huee"

PLETAK

"Manja sekali kau. Sudah besar minta digendong" Kyungsoo dengan tidak memiliki hati menjitak kepala sang adik.

"Appo hyung"

Tidak terima perlakuan hyungnya, Chanyeol berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Namun kaki kecilnya tak mampu mencapai hyungnya. Kemudian ia menangis karena kesal.

Yixing dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat dua kakak beradik itu. Baekhyun tengah terlelap dalam pelukan Yixing. Suho memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh dan berkembang sebaik ini sangat membahagiakan. Yixing sangat baik dalam mengurus mereka dan menjauhkan apapun yang akan membahayakan masa depan anak anaknya. Lalu diperhatikannya Luhan dan bocah kecil yang terlelap di pelukan Yixing. Apakah Luhan seperti yang telah ia duga?

Mungkin Yixing tidak merasakannya tapi ia dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Bahkan hanya dengan berjabat tangan saja semua saraf kemalaikatanmu akan mengetahui bangsa sejenismu. Dengan kilas balik yang ia rasakan, Suho benar-benar yakin. Ia hanya perlu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Lalu jika Luhan memang seorang malaikat apakah Baekhyun berada digaris keturunan yang sama?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

hihii maap lagi lama update T.T

ada masih menantikan engga sih?

atau udah pada bosen kali ya sama alur ceritanya?

btw tuh sengaja belum diungkapin karena Suho masih belum yakin banget sama pilihannya. bimbang dan galau gitu antara mau ngomong atau engga tentang masa lalu mereka.

ada yang udah bisa nebak banget ga si Luhan tuh makhluk apaan? trus kog bisa? Lha trus Baekhyunnya apa ? Adik kandung apa bukan? Uppss keceplosan hehehe mian..

kog tiba tiba muncul 5 orang ga jelas itu? fungsinya apa coba?

Luhan kog malah nyariin si Sehun sekarang, bukannya seneng ga di grepe grepe lagi kan? atau ... malah ketagihan ? hahhha ;D

penasaran?

next chapter yaa..

see you soon readernim #bow mmuacchhh

REVIEW JUSEYOO


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Confort

Rate: T – M

Length: Chaptered

Note: Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

" _Aku tidak ingin perang berkecamuk dalam waktu dekat. Neraka belum siap" "Kita masih belum siap"_

 **Chapter 8**

Note : Bakalan banyak banget adegan kekerasan di chapter ini readernim, tapi tetap berada dalam rate aman kog

Baca doa dulu gengs biar kuat hehhhe :*

 _._

 _._

 _Yesha !_

 _YESHA !_

 _JAWAB AKU YESHA !_

 _Namun Yesha tak pernah membuka matanya lagi._

HAH !

Hahh! Hhaahh!

Suho terbangun dengan air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir di pipinya.

 _Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku memimpikannya_

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau menangis?" Yixing menghapus air matanya perlahan "Ada apa hmm? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Ya, aku memimpikan mimpi yang sama. Aku tidak apa-apa Yixing. Tidurlah kembali. Aku baik-baik saja" Mencoba menenangkan Yixing alih alih ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Suho mencoba memejamkan kembali matanya berusaha mengingat kejadian di masa lalunya, tentang Yixing dan saudara kembarnya Yesha. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Yixing kembali mengingat kenangan itu? Apakah semua kebahagiaan ini akan berakhir?

.

.

 **Sebulan Kemudian**

"Jinjja? Appa akan bekerja disni lagi?" Kyungsoo terlampau senang dan melompat-lompat disofa. Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar kabar itu dan terkekeh melihat kelakuan saudara barunya. Sementara Yixing duduk ditengah sambil memotong buah-buahan. Seperti inilah rumah yang Luhan inginkan, penuh dengan kehangatan dan canda tawa.

"Nde, appa sudah memutuskannya. Appa tidak akan keluar kota lagi. Appa tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian hahaha" Suho memeluk Chanyeol dan menciuminya.

"Appa jangan cium Channi. Malu" Pipinya langsung semerah tomat dan hal itu tentu saja mengundang gelak tawa seisi rumah. Perlahan Suho menurunkan jagoan kecilnya itu.

Lalu Suho beralih ke Baekhyun, merentangkan tangannya pada bocah manis itu dan tentunya disambut hangat. Baekhyun langsung menggelayuti ayah angkatnya itu. Suho menciuminya dengan gemas.

"Andwee.. Appa jangan cium Baekhi, Baekhi cuma punya Channi cajaa.. lepasshkan appa.." Suho akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya dan mendudukkan Chanyeol di pangkuannya kembali.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi Chanyeol kau menyayangi Baekhyun?"

"Eum" Bocah itu mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini appa tugaskan kau menjaganya ne. Jangan pernah biarkan Baekhyun terluka sedikitpun. Janji?"

"Nde, Canji appa" walaupun ia hanya anak kecil tapi Chanyeol janji dia akan menjaga Bekhyun

Yixing tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu "Ah benar, bukankah akan ada festival kembang api di taman kota? Apa kalian ingin melihatnya?"

"Ndeee" Sorak keempat anaknya.

.

.

 **Sebelum sebelumnya**

"Lumayan. Lakukan lagi"

Erraghhhh Dzaarrr

Kebakaran hebat pun terjadi sang api melahap habis seluruh hutan tersebut dan hanya meninggalkan tanah hangus dibawahnya. Para penduduk berlarian kesana kemari mencari pertolongan sambil ketakutan dan memanjatkan doa-doa.

"Mau kita apakan manusia-manusia bodoh itu Kai?" Sehun menatap bengis penuh nafsu ingin segera menghancurkan mereka dan membuat mereka menderita.

"Abaikan saja sementara, tujuan kita hanya mengembangkan kekuatan fisikmu. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaga demi mereka" Kai hanya menatap malas.

"Ya baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi kau yakin tidak ingin bersenang-senang? Mereka pasti mudah sekali bagimu" Ucap Sehun menggoda.

Kai hanya menghela nafas "manusia tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanku"

Kemudian keduanya terbang melesat ke belahan dunia tropis lainnya, Sehun mencari sumber sumber dari pohon kering yang bisa membuat percikan api kecil di antara pepohonan lebat dan kemudian membakarnya hingga hangus tak bersisa.

"Bagaimana karya seniku, lihat?" Sehun tampak bangga menunjuk hutan dibawah mereka yang hangus terbakar.

"Kekuatanmu meningkat, tapi jangan anggap ini karya seni. Lakukan seperti kau membuat sebuah malapetaka. Ku beri contoh"

Kai menarik nafas dalam. Dan perlahan nafasnya berubah menjadi gelembung api yang sangat panas menerpa hutan kering, kemudian ia meniupnya lalu ia merentangkan sayap besarnya dan ia kibaskan kuat sehingga api menyambar keseluruh hutan. Menghanguskan hutan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Pangeran, kau harus lebih banyak belajar, lebih tepatnya niat. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, tidak ada gunanya aku berada disini mengajarimu" Kai berlalu dan melesat mendahului Sehun.

Sehun ikut melesat mengejarnya, kali ini mudah. Setelah belajar banyak hal dari Kai, Sehun sadar ia mampu melakukan hal hal diluar batas. Seperti yang Kai selalu bilang Ia harus lebih niat. Sehun tersenyum saat mereka tiba di ujung belahan dunia. Tempat seperti ini sangat jarang ia datangi. Berada dikutub memang berbeda, udara disini sangat dingin dan hamparannya berupa es sebening kristal.

"Sehun, Hancurkan gunung es itu. buat bencana seperti longsor dan badai es"

Instruksi Kai langsung di kerjakan oleh Sehun. Dalam sekejab dataran itu berubah menjadi lautan es keras yang menggulung dan super dingin yang mampu mengoyak kulit disertai angin puting beliung besar yang siap menerbangkan apapun dibawahnya dan memporakporandakan seluruh wilayah.

Kai tersenyum bangga "Kau berhasil Sehun, aku sangat puas melihat hasilnya. Kau mampu menciptakan malapetaka besar dengan hanya kekuatan kecilmu saja. Kau hanya perlu pengendalian maka kekuatan akan menjadi milikmu"

"Hahaha tentu saja. Kau terlalu meremehkan aku. Kau lupa aku ini pangeran iblis hah?"

Kai semakin tertarik dengan ini "Baiklah, kalau begitu serang aku. Kita akan lihat seberapa hebat kau"

"Ya, baiklah!"

Sehun mulai melesat kearah Kai dan mengepakkan sayap agungnya. Dalam sekali kebasan saja Kai sudah bergulung dengan hembusan angin yang diciptakan Sehun. Perlahan Kai bangkit dan mengepakkan sayap hitam kokoh miliknya dan terbang melesat menuju Sehun. Sehun tidak dapat menghalau pukulan demi pikulan keras yang Kai hantamkan ketubuhnya. Hingga membuat Sehun jatuh ketanah bersalju yang mengakibatkan beberapa tulangnya patah.

"BANGUN! LAWAN AKU SEHUN!"

Kai tanpa ampun terus melesat kebawah dan meninju tepat di dada Sehun. Membuat sang pangeran mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

"Ka-kai akuu.."

Kai berdiri disamping Sehun dan menginjak keras perutnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar? BICARA YANG BENAR!"

BUGH

Lagi-lagi Kai menginjak perut sehun, dengan mudah ia menggulingkan Sehun dan menendangnya. Darah kembali menggenang dari mulut Sehun. Sehun beberapa kali terbatuk untuk mengeluarkan cairan kental itu dari mulutnya. Pukulan Kai tergolong sangat kuat, Sehun bisa merasakan beberapa ruas tulangnya bergeser bahkan patah. Namun itu hanya akan berlangsung sementara, dalam waktu singkat tubuhnya akan pulih seperti sedia kala. Hanya masalah waktu dan latihan lagi Sehun akan dapat memulihkan tubuhnya lebih cepat.

"Pangeran? Kau bercanda? Mana ada pangeran lemah sepertimu! Kau ingin seluruh kerajaan dihina dan dipermalukan hah? Kau hanya menyusahkan saja!" Kai mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh Sehun.

Kai menatap rendah kearah Sehun. Sehun masih sangat lemah seperti yang telah ia prediksi. Namun gundukan salju dibawahnya mendadak bergerak dan memunculkan sosok Sehun yang mencoba berdiri dengan proses pemulihan yang belum tuntas. Itu justru lebih membahayakan bagi tubuhnya.

"Cih, ternyata selama ini kau memandangku seperti itu? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARIKU!" Sehun mengapakkan sayap gagahnya dan menerjang Kai. Membuat Kai terhuyung dan ambruk jatuh ke hamparan salju.

Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati Kai yang sudah berdiri diseberang. Sorot matanya tajam hingga rasanya akan mengguliti Kai saat itu juga. Namun Sehun bukan pengecut, sedikitpun ia tidak akan ragu untuk menyerang Kai.

Arrgggghhh! Brughh!

Kai terpental dengan pukulan telak yang disematkan Sehun padanya. Sekarang keadaan berbalik, Sehun menyerang Kai membabi buta tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Kai untuk melawan atau bahkan mempertahankan diri.

Sehun mendekati Kai yang terus terpental karena pukulan dan tendangan darinya. Kemudian menendang dan terus menghajar Kai habis habisan hingga tubuh Kai terhempas di sebuah batang kayu yang mampu menahan tubuhnya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai yang terduduk lemah tak berdaya, jika menunda sebentar saja Sehun mungkin akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghancurkan Kai, Karena bangsa iblis akan meregenerasikan semua sel dalam tubuh untuk memperbaiki sistem dan organ yang telah hancur, namun perbedaannya hanya pada waktu pemulihannya saja. Dan setaunya, iblis kuat sekelas Kai tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pulih.

Kai terbujur kaku saat pundaknya dicengkeram oleh jari jari Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi lebih tajam mengalirkan darah kental berwarna merah pekat di kedua bahunya. Cengkeramannya sangat kuat sampai Kai tidak mampu lagi menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Sehun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan. Sehun mengembangkan sayap hitam dengan postur yang begitu tegap, aura kegelapan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Begitu Kuat hingga beberapa bulu sayapnya beterbangan. Sayap kokoh berbulu kemudian berubah bentuk seperti sebuah sayap setajam besi yang meruncing tajam dibagian bawahnya. Yang akan mampu mengoyak dan merobek apapun, dan Sehun tampaknya tidak berniat menghentikan tindakannya.

ARRGGGGHHH !

ARRGGHHH !

AARRGGHH !

Kai berteriak sekencang- kencangnya, berkali-kali Sehun menamcapkan sayam tajamnya ke dada Kai seolah ingin mencabik Jantungnya. Ia mampu merasakan kehebatan Sehun, ia bahkan sudah memprediksikan hal ini sebelumnya. Bahwa Sehun memendam sebuah kekuatan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Tidaklah salah jika metode ini ia pilih walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, namun saat ini mungkin saja Sehun sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Namun Kai juga tak mampu meghentikannya.

HENTIKAN !

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Kai, ia mencoba menatap siapa gerangan yang mampu menemukan mereka di ujung dunia seperti saat ini. Sesosok itu melesat cepat menuju keduanya dan membanting Sehun jatuh ke tumpukan Salju. Sehun berusaha menyerang sosok itu, namun dengan satu pukulan dapat membuat Sehun langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Cav, a-anda di-disini?" Kai terbata perlahan membungkuk pada Yang Tertua, Cav. berwajah teduh namun penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Ya"

"Kau tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan Sehun"

Cav menatap Sehun datar, kemudian menarik bagian belakang sayapnya dan terbang melesat melewati badai bersalju. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih menunduk terdiam.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah duduk di tepi pagar batu diatas Menara kerajaan dan wajah cantiknya menengadah kelangit hitam seolah mencari bintang di hamparan kegelapan.

"Aku tidak berfikir akan menemukanmu disini, Eve" Seorang namja berwajah tua dan tampak kelelahan menghampirinya namun yeoja itu tak tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau tau, mungkin keputusan ini harus dipertimbangkan kembali, Cav seharusnya tetap berada disini. Sangat berbahaya jika ia bertemu dengan kaum lain" Eve terlihat cukup gugup, matanya menerawang kesegalah arah di langit gelap. Sho tetap diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya mengikuti Eve menerawang kearah langit hitam namun kedua matanya menyiratkan perasaan yang sama risaunya.

"Sho, jika Kai begitu tertarik dengan manusia, maka Cav sangat tertarik dengan kaum malaikat. Aku tidak ingin perang berkecamuk dalam waktu dekat. Neraka belum siap" Eve menarik nafas lemah kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"kita masih belum siap"

.

.

DUARR ! DUAR ! DUARRR !

"Baekhii ayo kecini" Chanyeol kecil menarik Baekhyun agar bisa melihat kembang api lebih dekat.

"Lihat dari sini saja sayang, jangan terlalu jauh nanti bisa tersesat" Yixing mengingatkan buah hatinya.

"Tapi dicana lebih lamai eomma, Channi mau kepuncak. Ayo Baekhi"

"Andw .."

"Eomma gwencanha, kami akan menemani mereka ayo Lu" Kyungsoo pun menyeret Luhan berlari menuju adik mereka. Dan benar saja kembang api dari puncak ini terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan indah. Jutaan warna warni hangat menghiasi langit berbintang membuatnya lebih semarak. Semua yang hadir akan berteriak saat kembang api meletus diudara dan diakhiri dengan riuh kekaguman dan tepuk tangan.

"Lu, lihat cantik sekali ya. Ini adalah festival kembang api pertama dimusim ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu gembira. Sambil sesekali tertawa lepas dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun entah apa yang mengganjal dihati Luhan. Sekelbat bayangan muncul di benaknya, wajah yang sudah beberapa minggu terakhir dilupakannya kembali teringat.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

 _Namja itu.. Sehun.._

Jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat dan ia melihat ke semua arah, antisipasi jika namja itu berada disekitarnya. Luhan berharap namja itu akan menghilang selamanya dan tidak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan dahinya kedahi Luhan yang justru membuat si pemilik mata rusa itu tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Ahahha kau memperlakukan aku seperti Baekhyun, itu menggelikan"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlarian di atas rerumputan dan sesekali menjatuhkan diri mereka. Kyungsoo ingat dulu dia tak pernah ada waktu untuk menemani Chanyeol bermain. Ia selalu suka belajar di kamar sendirian dan mengabaikan adik kecilnya itu. Senang rasanya Luhan dan Baekhyun pindah kerumah mereka, sehingga Chanyeol mendapat teman bermain seusianya dan Ia mendapat teman yang baik seperti Luhan. Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju Luhan yang terlihat gusar.

"Kau mencari seseorang Lu?"

"Ahh tidak, aku hanya merasa ada yang menatap kearah kita. Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya"

Kyungsoo ikut mengedarkan pandangannya "Tidak ada apa-apa Lu, mungkin kau kelelahan. Ayo kita kembali"

Kyungsoo hendak memanggil adik kecil mereka tiba-tiba …

DUAARRR !

Sebuah ledakan besar memporak porandakan orang-orang yang berada dipuncak itu termasuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Semua orang berlarian kesana kemari dengan panik, saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo dan Luhan berpengangan tangan dan berjalan perlahan mencari kedua adik mereka.

"BAEKHYUN! CHANYEOL! DIMANA KALIAN?"

DUARR! DUARRRR!

Ledakan bertubi-tubi menghantam langit yang tadinya begitu indah dan berwarna sekarang menjadi diselubungi oleh asap tebal.

Kyungsoo sudah menangis sambil menuntun Luhan berjalan tetap mencari mereka.

"Dimana mereka Lu? aku tidak dapat menemukannya Hikss.. bagaimana jika.. jika mereka.."

Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan menenangkannya "Tidak, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol pasti akan menjaga Baekhyun. Dia sudah berjanji bukan?"

"Tapi mereka hanya anak kecil. Bagaimana jika ledakan itu menghancurkan mereka.. hikss eomma… aku ingin pulang huaaa.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? adikku hilang dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup hikss"

"Aku juga sama, Baekhyun menghilang bersama dengan adikmu Kyung. Berhentilah menangis, mereka akan baik-baik saja"

"Berhenti kau bilang? Bagaimana mungkin aku berhenti saat adikku menghilang. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada appa dan eomma.

"Kyung tenanglah. Kau kembalilah lalu beritahu eomma dan appa. Aku akan mencari mereka disini. Dan jika aku tidak kembali dalam waktu setengah jam susul aku, minta bantuan untuk mencari kami, arraseo?"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Luhan pun langsung berlari memasuki asap tebal untuk mencari kedua adiknya. Kyungsoo pun langsung bergegas menuruni puncak menuju kedua orang tuanya dan meminta bantuan agar menemukan keberadaan kedua adiknya dan Luhan.

.

.

"Baik sekali, ini sangat mudah bagimu bukan?"

"Ya, aku mempelajarinya sekali dan langsung berhasil. Aku tidak tahu kekuatanku sangan hebat jika aku berlatih"

"Iblis lain hanya mampu memperdaya manusia untuk menciptakan kerusakan, namun berbeda dengan kau, Sehun. Kau pangeran iblis dan memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas jika kau mampu mengendalikannya. Aku cukup kecewa pada Kai yang mengajarkanmu dengan tidak keras"

Cav menyipitkan matanya kearah Kai. Kai menunduk sopan menghadap Yang Tertua.

"Aku hanya butuh proses Cav. Aku tidak ingin mengajarkan kekuatan yang dia tak pahami maksud dan tujuannya" Kai berbicara dengan nada yang dibuatnya sangat sopan. Berbicara dengan Yang Tertua adalah kehormatan bagi kaum iblis manapun, karena mereka hampir bicara dengan iblis dari kalangan penting saja. Bahkan panglima perang seperti Kai tidak termasuk kalangan elit dikerajaan.

"Maksud dan tujuan? Apa kau pikir kekuatan kita punya maksud dan tujuan lain selain mengahancurkan?" Nada Cav mulai meninggi.

Kai tidak ingin beradu argumen dengannya "Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti jika.."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat dia mengerti. Sehun ikutlah denganku"

Cav melesat keatas langit malam berbintang yang langsung diikuti oleh Sehun juga Kai. Cav menjulurkan tangannya kearah bawah tepat dimana orang orang sedang melihat keaatas. Perlahan muncul percikan cahaya kekuningan dari ujung jemarinya, kemudian cahaya itu semakin kuat dan membesar. Memperlihatkan percikan api kecil yang tiba-tiba membesar dan meledak dengan dasyat menuju kearah orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul. Sontak saja ledakan tersebut membuat orang-orang berlarian tak tentu arah, mereka saling bertabrakan dan menginjak satu sama lain hanya untuk bisa terhindar dari ledakan itu.

Cav menyeringai kepada Sehun saat akan menciptakan ledakan lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Cav, terlalu berbahaya" Kai menepis tangan Cav dan ledakannya berpindah kearah lain.

"Seperti inilah kau mengajarinya. Terlalu lemah. Kau tidak harus peduli dengan para manusia bodoh itu. Sehun ulangi ledakannya" Cav menatap remeh Sehun yang saat ini terlihat ragu-ragu karena tindakan Kai.

"LAKUKAN!" Bentaknya dan Sehun melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Cav.

Jiwanya bergejolak antara menikmati semua pertunjukkan ini dan melihat wajah wajah ketakutan para manusia itu namun juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang berkata tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Memang selama pelatihan dengan Kai, ia tidak pernah diajarkan menyerang manusia seperti apapun bentuk latihannya.

"TERUSKAN, LAKUKAN BERULANG KALI! RASAKAN SEHUN, RASAKAN SAAT MANUSIA ITU MERINTIH KESAKITAN!" teriakan Cav menggema di kepalanya. Membuat Sehun menyerang manusia-manusia itu secara brutal.

"HANCURKAN MEREKA SEMUA!"

Teriakan Cav lalu merambat di dadanya. Sehun melihat makhluk kecil dibawahnya perlahan terbakar, terurai, berdarah,terpecah belah. Sehundapat merasakan setiap ratapan dan jeritan yang mereka keluarkan, doa demi doa dipanjatkan namun itu takkan mengurangi keinginan Sehun menghancurkan mereka menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil.

Kai terbang mendekati Sehun dan mencoba menenangkannya

"Sehun, kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Kau tidak siap Pangeran, berhentilah"

Namun Sehun tidak lagi mampu mendengarkan ucapan Kai dan menangkis Kai hingga terjatuh dari langit. Ia yakin beberapa ruas tulangnya patah, namun dalan semenit saja semuanya sudah kembali normal. Kai melihat ledakan demi ledakan menghantam tanah itu dan manusia berhamburan menyelamatkan diri. Lalu matanya tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang duduk sambil menangis dan dipelukannya terbaring seorang anak yang tidak lebih besar darinya terbujur kaku tidak berdaya dan berlumuran darah.

 _Mungkin anak itu sudah mati_

Saat Kai hendak mendekati anak itu, sebuah ledakan tepat berada diatas mereka siap untuk meleburkan mereka berdua. Namun entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ledakan besar itu terserap ke tubuh seseorang yang melindungi keduanya kemudian dari dalam tubuhnya memantul kembali cahaya terang benderang kearah langit yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Membuat Kai sempah menahan nafasnya merasakan kilat cahaya itu dan ia yakin kedua Iblis kuat diatasnya merasakan hal yang sama sehingga ledakan berhenti seketika. Kai tidak beranjak sedikitpun untuk melihat siapa sosok orang yang telah mengeluarkan cahaya dasyat itu.

BRUGH

Namja itu jatuh lemas di sebelah bocah kecil yang sudah terbujur kaku itu.

"Luhan Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya bocah berambut keriting itu. "Baekhi hikss..hikss .. hyung Baekhi..hikss beldalah"

Luhan bahkan tidak mampu menggerakkah tubuhnya lagi. Tidak ada darah namun ia merasa tubuhnya hancur dan kehabisan tenaga. Perlahan ia coba meraih tangan mungil adiknya. Menyatukan jemari mereka dan merasakan apakah Baekhyun akan menggenggam tangannya juga.

Namun Luhan tidak merasakan apapun, tidak ada denyutkan kecil ataupun tidak ada reaksi dari jemari Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya memeluk dan memanggil keras nama adiknya namun ia pun sama hancurnya dengan Baekhyun. Air matanya terus mengalir membanjiri wajahnya. Perasaan teramat lelah menggerogoti tubuhnya seperti perlahan ujung kakinya mulai tidak mampu laagi merasakan apapun, hingga naik ke paha, perut serta kedua tangannta. Perlahan matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya melemas, seolah tak ingin menyerah dengan keterpurukannya saat ini, Luhan terus menyebutkan nama Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Berharap adik kecilnya itu akan mendengarkannya.

"Baekhyun.."

 _Baekhyun.._

 _Baekhyun.._

 _Kau dengar aku ? kembalilah, jangan tinggalkan aku.. Baekhyun.. kembalilah.. kembalilah aku mohon.. aku mohon Tuhan, kembalikan dia .._

 _aku mohon.._

 _tuhan kembalikan Baekhyunku.._

 _aku tidak akan mampu kehilanganya… aku mohon tuhan dengan segenap hatiku.._

 _aku hambamu memohon kepadamu.. kembalikan dia.._

 _BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Finally Ch 8 selesai juga, lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan karena saya kebetulan lagi ujian readernim hehehe

jadi pengetikan pun akhirnya tertunda sekian lama.. anyway Luhan rindu Sehun yeayyy !

ada yang pengen baper baperan engga sama dua sejoli ini?

wait aja ya next chapternya engga bakal lama lagi kog ^o^

silahkan coment kalo ada yang pengen di tanyain atau di request alurnya.

Misalnya alurnya ga bagus.. jelek banget .. atau minta dibuat hot kiss scene dong tuh HUNHAN hhahah (ni mah saya yg mau #evillaught)

boleh pake banget kog muach muacchh

akhir kata author cantik undur diri bay bayyy

#peluksatusatu


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE MY DEVIL SIDE**

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and other cast

Genre: Boys Love, Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance, Hurt-Confort

Rate: T – M

Length: Chaptered

Note: Alur berantakan, typos bertebaran.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Kami tidak dilahirkan tapi diciptakan"

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _Setiap sore adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu oleh Baekhyun. Saat iu usianya baru 2 tahun, dan ia sangat senang menantikan kepulangan semua orang dirumah. Mamanya terlebih dahulu akan menjemputnya di rumah sanak saudara kemudian menggendongnya hingga tiba dirumah. Dijalan mama akan membelikan es krim strawberry kesukaannya. Lalu setibanya dirumah mama akan langsung menuju dapur dan memasak untuk makan malam sekeluarga. Saat malam tiba baba akan pulang terlebih dahulu, biasanya akan bergegas mandi dan menyapa Baekhyun yang sudah duduk betah di kursi makannya. Baekhyun sudah sangat siap untuk menyantap masakan mama yang pasti sangat lezat._

 _Namun baba tak kunjung berdoa, matanya terpaku menatap jam tangannya kemudian bertanya pada mama yang sedang menyaipkan hidangan._

" _Ma, apa Luhan masih belum pulang?"_

 _Mama menggeleng kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan terdengar nada tunggu lagu kesukaan hyungnya itu. Tapi sepertinya Luhan hyung tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Mama berusaha menelponnya berkali-kali, tersambung namun tidak diangkat._

 _Baba akan mulai makan jika semua anggota keluarga sudah lengkap, jika belum maka ia harus diberitahukan terlebih dahulu. Dan hal yang tidak biasa, hyungnya itu tidak memberitahu mama atau baba jika akan terlambat pulang. Hal ini jelas membuat kedua orang tua itu cemas, baba sudah berdiri dan memakai coat panjangnya saat pintu depan rumah mendadak terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan hyung memegang kue coklat ditangannya lalu mama ikut berlari kedepan dan bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk baba. Barulah Baekhyun tau, Luhan hyung dan mama mengerjai baba yang sedang berulang tahun. Semua tampak bergembira bersama sama._

 _Walaupun masih sangat kecil namun hari ini adalah salah satu yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Baekhyun. Sampai sebuah jeritan mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun._

"BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

 _Baekhyun melihat kearah suara dibelakangnya namun tidak ada apapun. Baekhyun kembali melihat kearah baba dan mama namun ia terasa seperti ingin menangis saat baba dan mamanya terlihat kabur, perlahan ia coba mendekati dan menyentuhnya namun tangannya menembus udara kosong. Bahkan Luhan hyung sudah tidak berada disana lagi._

 _Baekhyun kecil berlari ketakutan dan entah sejak kapan ia berada dilorong yang serba putih. Baekhyun berusaha memanggil baba, mama serta luhan hyungnya. Hingga suara itu lagi membuatnya mematung._

"BAEKHYUUUUNNNN!"

 _Dan dilihatnya tangannya perlahan memudar dan ia terjatuh karena kelelahan akibat menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baekhi, bangun" suara baritone Chanyeol jelas terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun.

Perlahan ia membua matanya dan menyadari ia berbaring di atas paha Chanyeol, dan dikelilingi oleh orang orang yang disebutnya keluarga baru. Semua terlihat begitu lega saat Baekhyun melihat mereka satu persatu.

"Luhan hyung.." rintihnya saat pertama kali berucap.

"Luhan hyung baik-baik saja sayang, ayo appa gendong. Sebaiknya kita pulang"

Suho menggendong bocah kecil itu dan kembali kerumah tempat teraman mereka – rumah.

.

.

Sosok tua itu berjalan kesana kesini menuju jendela besar dihadapannya kemudian berjalan berbalik arah menuju tempat Kai duduk, begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa menit. Wajah dinginnya diam tak berkspresi menandakan ia berfikir keras akan sesuatu hal. Sang pangeran hanya diam melihat aksi Cav dan Kai. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga ia lelah menunggu di keterdiaman yang menyiksa ini.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Sehun memulai.

Namun baik Cav maupun Kai tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Sehun tidak suka diabaikan kemudian ia melemparkan vas bunga yang berada tepat di sebelah nya kearah keduanya. Namun belum sampai kesana, vas bunga itu pecah kemudian terbakar api biru lalu berubah menjadi partikel sehalus debu yang lenyap tertiup angin.

"Apa apaan kekuatan itu Cav? Sehun yang sedang berusaha melempar barang lain begitu terkejut mendengar nada suara Cav.

"Kai, apa kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku?"

Kai hanya duduk dengan wajah santai menatap Yang Tertua dihadapannya, dia kelihatan kesal namun Kai mampu menutupinya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu"

"Lalu siapa anak itu?" Cav menekankan kembali nada bicaranya.

"Anak yang mana?"

Jawaban Kai semakin membuat Cav mendidih "Kau melihatnya bukan? Jaraknya sangat dekat denganmu. Dia persis dihadapanmu"

"Apa maksudmu Cav? Anak siapa? Anak yang mana Kai?" Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa meminta penjelasan kepada mereka.

Cav menatap tajam Sehun "Sehun, apa kau tau ada malaikat disekitar kalian kemarin?"

"Ah.. eum.. entahlah aku tidak yakin. Kenapa memangnya?"

Kai menghela nafas malas "Anak itu adalah malaikat, jika itu yang ingin kau tau" dia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kembali kau, aku belum selesai bicara!" Cav mendekati Kai

"Kau tau apa yang akan ia lakukan. Mengapa kau membiarkannya? Mengapa kau tidak menghancurkannya saat itu juga?"

"Lihat dirimu Kai, kau seorang panglima perang yang bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa didepan seekor malaikat kecil. Kau diam dan membiarkannya mementalkan kekuatan Sehun. Apa pantas kau disebut panglima? Kita sudah sangat kehabisan waktu, tidak banyak yang bisa diharapkan dari para prajurit yang lemah. Kau juga tahu hal itu bukan? Bahwa jika ingin memulai perang, kita harus membuat pertahanan yang kuat serta menciptakan evolusi kekuatan yang lebih hebat lagi. Jika kau tidak becus mengajari Sehun, aku akan mengambil alih tugasmu mulai sekarang, dan tidak ada penolakan" Ucap Cav tegas dan berlalu mendahului Kai lalu terbang melesat menembus tebalnya awan.

Kai terdiam, dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sehun masih sangat muda entah apa yang membuatnya tidak ingin terburu-buru mengajarkan Sehun. Dia hanya ingin Sehun mengerti tentang kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya dan berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri tanpa harus diperintah oleh orang lain, itulah kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Jika kekuatannya muncul hanya karena dorongan dan perintah orang lain, Sehun tak ayal seperti sebuah senjata penghancur yang dapat meluluh lantakkan tanpa mengerti akibat dari perbuatannya. Inilah tujuan terselubung dari Cav, secara tidak langsung ia ingin lebih mengontrol Sehun dan membuatnya menjadi senjata saat perang melawan para malaikat.

"Kai, apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa dia bicara begitu padamu?" Sehun menepuk bahu Kai dan membuat namja tan itu kembali tersadar.

"Ah itu, saat kau menyerang dipuncak kemarin, seseorang telah menangkis dan memantulkan kekuatanmu. Aku tidak yakin awalnya namun saat aku mendekatinya anak itu adalah Luhan. Dan saat itu kau hampir membunuhnya"

DEG

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku pasti mengenali jika itu Luhan"

"Saat itu kau tidak terkontrol, kau meledakkan semua tempat. Dan ketika kau mengarahkannya kearah Luhan, entah bagaimana cahaya terang keluar dari setiap rongga tubuhnya kemudian meresap dan memantulkan cahayanya kesegala arah. Kau langsung pingsan saat itu, aku dan Cav sempat terluka parah karena kekuatannya"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang Luhan itu malaikat begitu?"

"Aku hanya menyimpulkan" Kai berjalan kearah jendela besar di ruangan itu dan membukanya. Perlahan ia menghirup udara segar pepohonan.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasakannya. Kau juga bukan? Kita sangat sering mengunjungi mereka sebelumnya. Bagaimana naluri kita tdak.." Kai memotong pembicaraan Sehun.

"Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang Sehun"

Sehun menyerngit tak mengerti "Terus?"

"Cav mengetahuinya, dan aku rasa Luhan akan dalam masalah. Cav sangat terobsesi dengan malaikat, terlebih sepertinya Luhan bukan malaikat yang kuat"

Sehun terdiam, Cav adalah iblis kuat, akan sangat mudah baginya untuk menangkap Luhan. Jiwanya bergejolak untuk tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Namun kata kata malam itu terngiang di kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa menahan keinginannya terhadap namja cantik itu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Ahh Sehun, bukankah kau tertarik padanya? Aku sering melihatmu terbang diatas rumah mereka sepulang dari latihan"

"Tidak lagi, dia ingin aku berhenti"

.

.

"Eomma, Luhan akan baik-baik saja bukan? Kenapa dia dingin sekali?" Kyungsoo yang panik terus mengganti kompres air hangat di dahi Luhan. Sesekali ia akan mengeratkan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Luhan.

"Panggil appamu Kyungsoo, katakan lebih baik kita membawanya kerumah sakit saja. Biar dokter yang memeriksanya"

"Ne eomma" Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar kamar dan memanggil sang appa yang bolak balik dengan raut wajah khawatir seolah sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu.

"Appa cepat bawa Luhan kerumah sakit, kondisinya kritis"

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo, appa sedang menunggu seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan Luhan. Kau jagalah Luhan saja arraseo"

"Tapi appa, tubuh luhan sangat dingin seperti es. Dia hampir beku dikamar. Aku sangat khawatir."

Suho memeluk anak sulungnya dan menenangkannya "Tenanglah, Luhan adalah orang yang kuat. Dia sudah melewati bertahun tahun bertahan hidup tanpa orang tuanya. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berdoa semoga Luhan tetap kuat. Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang tengah berlari dan menghamburkan diri kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Tanyanya langsung

"Kritis, Cepatlah Moon" Suho langsung menuntun yeoja paruh baya itu menuju kamar Luhan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kondisi menyedihkan dari Luhan yang terbujur kaku dengan suhu tubuh sangat dingin dan membuat Luhan hampir membeku.

"Astaga Suho, mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" Yeoja itu bertanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa jenis obat dan cairan dari dalam tasnya.

"Serangan iblis, tidak salah lagi Moon. Kejadian kemarin malam secara tidak sengaja membangkitkan kekuatannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya, tapi aku dapat merasakannya walaupun saat itu jarak kami sangat jauh" Suho yakin ini penyebabnya pun pasti sama kuatnya dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai pemulihan. Kalian semua tunggu diluar saja"

Suho bergegas mengiring Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang bersikeras tetap berada disana, tapi tatapan mematikan Moon membuat keduanya telak ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar sesuai dengan perintahnya. Mereka duduk diam dan was was di sofa tetap berhadapan dengan kamar Luhan.

"Appa, siapa yeoja itu? menyeramkan sekali" Kyungsoo bergidik takut mengingat tatapan mematikannya tadi.

"Yixing tidakkah kau merasa pernah bertemu dengannya?" Suho mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan menatap belahan jiwanya.

"Anio.. Hmm sebenarnya aku seperti kenal, tapi aku tidak yakin apa pernah bertemu dengannya atau tidak" Yixing memijat kepalanya. Terasa pusing saat ia berusaha mengorek kenangan lama.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

Chanyeol kecil keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah mereka

"Kenapah kalian cemua ada dicini? Apa Luhan hyung cudah cembuh?"

Kyungsoo langsung menggendong adik kesayangannya dan mencium pipi tembemnya. "Kami sedang menunggu seseorang yang sedang mengobati Luhan Sayang. Apa Baekhyun sudah tidur?"

"Hmm cepeltinya dia mengantuk cekali"

Suho dan Yixing sweetdrop melihat tingkah pintar Chanyeol. "Chanyeol hebat sekali, kau menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun. Eomma bangga padamu"

Namun tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih.

"Bukan Channi yang melindungi Baekhi, tapi Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung yang menyelamatkan Baekhi eomma" Chanyeol sedikit bergetar saat kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Jangan takut sayang, kita sudah tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Eomma, kemalin itu badan Baekkhi beldalah banyak cekali, Baekhi juga telluka. Telus Luhan hyung datang telus luka-luka Baekkhi cembuh dan tidak beldalah lagi"

"Chanyeol apa maksudmu sayang?" Yixing menggendong anak bungsunya.

"Maksudnya Luhan menyembuhkan Baekhyun begitu ? Secara ajaib? Apa kepalamu terbentur Chanyeol huh?" Kyungsoo memeriksa kepala adik satu-satunya itu.

"Yang dikatakan anak itu benar. Suho kau seharusnya tau itulah kebenarannya" Kehadiran Moon mengagetkan Suho dan yang lainnya.

Suho tidak menghiraukan perkataan Moon "Bagaimana Luhan?"

"Lebih baik" Moon menghela nafas lega "Dia meyerap kekuatan iblis dan itu cukup berdampak buruk bagi tubuhnya"

"Iblis?" "Apa maksud semua ini Appa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan semua informasi baru ini.

"Mereka berhak tau yang sebenarnya Suho" Ucap Moon bijak.

Suho mengambil alih Chanyeol dari Yixing dan memeluknya. Kemudian dengan kemantapan hati ia mengungkapkan.

"Yixing sudah sangat lama aku ingin memberitahukanmu, dan juga anak-anak" Suho menjulurkan tangannya "Aku ingin kita semua berpegangan tangan, aku akan membagikan kenanganku pada kalian. Moon aku minta bantuanmu, proyeksikan kenanganku" Moon mengangguk setuju.

Namun tidak ada yang menyambut uluran tangan Suho, semua terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Moonlah yang meraih tangan Suho pertama kali, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Yixing dan Yixing menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo selanjutnya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berpegangan erat dan perlahan ingatan mereka terproyeksi pada kenangan Suho.

 **Flashback ON**

 _Yesha..?_

 _Yesha..?_

 _kau dimana..?_

 _Suho melihat Yixing begitu panik mencari saudara kembarnya. Suho membongkar beberapa tumpukan sisa bangunan yang hancur dan tidak menemukan apapun disana. Suho beralih dari runtuhan satu ke reruntuhan yang lainnya, membongkar puing puing bangunan sambil berharap Yesha akan ditemukan. Saat berada di bangunan atas dekat pilar istana kerajaan Suho mendengar rintihan lemah, bergegas ia membongkar reruntuhan itu dan betapa leganya menemukan Yesha dibawahnya._

" _Syukurlah kau masih hidup, bertahanlah Yesha sebentar saja. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu" Suho langsung berteriak memanggil Yixing. "Yixing, Yesha disini!"_

 _Yixing berlari sekuat tenaga yang tersisa menghampiri saudaranya. Mengusap pelan dahi Yesha yang merintih tertahan. Suho sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat puing bangunan yang menimbun tubuh Yesha._

" _Yesha kau bauk-baik saja?" Tanya Yixing lembut tepat ditelinga sang kakak._

 _Namun Yesha tak membuka matanya wajah porselinnya dipenuhi dengan luka dan darah. Yesha mencoba mengutarakan sebuah kalimat "O gios mou". Kemudian di dengarnya Yixing berteriak kencang menandakan sang kakak telah pergi selamanya. Meninggalkan lubang besar dalam hati Yixing._

 _Hari hari berikutnya Suho melihat Yixing terdiam di kamarnya. Bangunan istana sudah diperbaiki namun tetap meninggalkan kepedihan yang begitu dalam bagi seluruh kaum malaikat. Sisa sisa kenangan sepeninggalan perang masih begitu terasa. Jumlah mereka bahkan hampir tersisa setengahnya, setengah yang lain hangus akibat perang. Namun kehidupan akan terus berlangsung dan para malaikat tetap harus menetapkan pimpinan baru di istana sepeninggalan Raja Yeus dan Ratu Yesha. Hanya keturunannyalah yang berhak menggantikan posisi pemimpin di istana, jika tidak maka akan digantikan oleh saudara kandungnya. Para tetua takkan mungkin membiarkan malaikat muda dan labil seperti Yixing memimpin mereka. Banyak pihak mulai mencoba mengambil alih kekuasaan dan mempersulit Yixing di pemilihan._

 _Kepedihan ditinggalkan oleh orang terkasih seperti yang Yixing rasakan akan sangat menyiksa. Yesha adalah saudara kembarnya, saudara sedarahnya dan separuh dirinya. Jika salah satu hancur maka yang lain pun takkan bertahan, itulah yang Suho ketahui tentang ikatan saudara kembar yang jelas sangat jarang tercipta, karena malaikat tidak terlahir namun diciptakan._

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

Yixing menghentakkan tangannya dan proyeksi memori itu terputus. Yixing berdiri terdiam, mengingat lagi seperti apa raut wajah Yesha dahulu kala, Senyumnya, tawanya sampi mirip dengannya. Bahkan ketika Yesha menikah dan resmi menjadi ratu dikerajaan. Yixinglah yang paling bahagia, seolah rasa bahagia Yesha tersalur melalui dirinya. Hingga akhirnya perang berkecamuk dan menewaskan satu-satunya keluarga baginya.

"Yesha.."

"Ya sayang, dia sudah tiada. Aku sangat menyesal kita tidak dapat menyelamatkannya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku membawamu pergi dari istana. Banyak sekali yang menolakmu menjadi pemimpin, dan mereka berusaha membunuhmu untuk memperebutkan tahta. Aku minta maaf, aku sudah sangat lancang padamu" Suho duduk bersujud "Ampuni aku Yang Mulia"

Yixing berbalik dan ikut duduk dihadapan suaminya "Tidak.. tidak ada yang perlu kita sesali. Aku sangat bahagia kau membawaku kesini. Tidak ada tempat bagiku dimanapun jika Yesha sudah tidak ada lagi. Satu-satunya tempatku pulang adalah rumah ini, keluarga kecil ini. Aku tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun Suho. Aku mencintaimu"

Suho pun lantas memeluk sang istri tercinta, lega rasanya ketika ia mengutarakan perasaan yang sekian lama ia pendam.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Eomma dan appa adalah malaikat?" Kyungsoo berkata ragu.

Suho hendak menjelaskan namun Moon sudah terlebih dahulu bicara "Benar, kedua orang tua kalian adalah malaikat. Dan Luhan juga merupakan keturunan murni malaikat"

"Apa itu artinya kami berdua juga malaikat?" Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti anak usia 5 tahun normal lainnya. Berarti ia pun terlihat sama.

"Bukan, kalian berdua murni manusia" Moon menjelaskan

"Kenapa begitu? Mereka berdua murni keturunanku dan Suho, jika kami malaikat bagaimana kedua putra ku ini manusia?" Yixing menatap Suho yang terdiam

"Karena aku telah melucuti kekuatan kalian. Saat itu sangat kacau. Suho membawamu pergi menghindari para prajurit kerajaan yang terus mengintai kalian. Bertahun tahun pindah dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain sampai kalian bertemu denganku di bumi, di kota ini. Kau mengalami trauma yang cukup dalam sehingga aku terpaksa harus mengunci beberapa ingatanmu. Namun tidak cukup kuat berefek kepadamu, kau telah kehilangan sepatuh dari dirimu dan itu akan menyiksamu berabad-abad lamanya. Lalu Suho mengambil keputusan untuk melucuti kekuatan kalian berdua dan aku bersedia melakukannya."

"Malaikat tidak berreproduksi, kami diciptakan" Yixing berbisik pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Moon.

"Benar, itulah mengapa kau memiliki keturunan, karena kalian bukanlah malaikat lagi"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di istana?"

"Siapa yang tahu, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa menggapainya" Suho menggendong Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur lelap di sofa. Ia pasti kelelahan saat berproyeksi tadi. Kyungsoo terduduk disofa, wajahnya shock tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kalung itu, kau masih memakainya?"

Kyungsoo menengadah melihat Moon berbicara padaya, dan ia mengeluarkan kalung yang tersembunyi didalam kemeja putihnya dan terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku memakai kalung?"

"Akulah yang menciptakannya. kalung itu terbuat dari potongan bulu terakhir dari sayap malaikat eomma dan appamu, aura perlindungannya jelas terasa. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuatkan untuk Chanyeol juga, namun lebih baik digunakan saat menginjak usia remaja" Moon tersenyum membayangkan jika Chanyeol tumbuh dewasa dan memakai kalung buatannya.

"Umm Moon-nim, apa ada orang lain yang mungkin tau tentang kalung ini? Maksudnya seseorang yang mungkin merasakan aura dari kalung ini"

"Tentu, para malaikat tinggi akan langsung mengenali aura ini. Itu membuat mereka seperti merasakan satu sama lain. Iblis kuat pun dapat merasakannya juga. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hmm?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat-ingat "Ada seseorang dicafeku, dia memuji keindahan kalungku. Aku baru sadar saat Luhan bilang baju seragam kami menutupi leher. Jadi dari mana ia bisa tau aku memakai kalung ini?"

DEG

Jantung Moon berdetak kencang, pertanda buruk jika ada yang merasakan aura tersebut baik iblis kuat maupun malaikat itu sendiri. Suho dan Yixing tetap menyimak penjelasan Moon.

"Itu karena dia merasakan aura perlindungan yang terkandung didalam kalung itu. jika bukan malaikat berpangkat tinggi berarti dia adalah iblis kuat. Sebaiknya kalian waspada. Jika ada kekuatan iblis yang menyerang Luhan maka kemungkinan mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kalian"

"Tapi untuk apa iblis menyerang malaikat?" Rasa takut jelas terlihat diraut wajah Yixing

"Perang" Suho menyahut pelan

Moon mengangguk "Ya, mereka ingin memulai perang"

.

.

.

Sosok tua itu berjalan melintasi lorong sempit dan gelap. Aromanya berbau busuk dan penuh dengan tengkorak. Suasana begitu menceman saat ia tiba diujung lorong yang melebar, menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar nan megah yang diterangi ribuan lilin abadi.

"Yang Mulia, aku sudah menemukannya" Cav menunduk hormat ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah undakan dimana seorang sosok lain sedang duduk si singgahsananya.

"Apa itu Cav?" Suara sang raja menggema keseluruh ruangan besar itu.

Cav berdiri dan menatap sang raja kegelapan "Aku menemukan kelemahan para malaikat. Ada seorang malaikat lemah yang sepertinya tidak dalam penjagaan Surga. Akan sangat mudah jika kita berusaha mengecohnya dan menjadikan ia bangsa kita"

"Itu akan mempermainkan Surga. Sangatlah tidak baik jika seorang yang suci memilih kejahatan" Kris berkata seolah bijaksana

"Aku akan membawanya padamu Yang Mulia"

"Tidak. Aku ingin putraku yang membawanya padaku. Aku ingin dia menyelesaikan satu misi untukku. Aku hanya memeritahkanmu untuk mengawasinya saja. "

Cav tercengang, bagaimana mungkin sang raja bisa membandingkan anak ingusan itu dengannya yang jauh lebih hebat. Cav menahan semua amarahnya karena bagaimanapun juga raja memiliki hak penuh untuk neraka. Jika ia melawan, ia akan dilemparkan di lembah putih, dimana tempat itu berkumpulnya semua arwah yang tidak dikirim ke Surga ataupun Neraka.

Cav menunduk hormat "Baik Yang Mulia"

Kemudian Cav melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menerobos awan gelap neraka dan menembus menuju bumi. Ia terbang cepat lalu mengibaskan pelan sayapnya membuat Cav melayang diatas sebuah rumah besar. Cav menyeringai dan menatapi tajam rumah dibawahnya.

"Aku ingin malaikat kecil itu untukku"

.

.

.

TBC

Wow fast update bukan? Ahhaha

Ni ngetiknya cuma sehari tapi ga sempat post karena lagi sibuk tugas semester akhir hihi ^^

Btw saia tuh dilemma antara mau nerusin ini story di ffn apa remake story ini di wattpad soalnya emang pengen banget cerita ini dipost di wattpad. Tapi castnya ga bakal hunhan sama ga bakal dibuat encehh pemirsaaahhhh itu juga menambah tingkat kegalauan sayaaaa

omaigoodd pliss kasih aku sarannnn I need your help right now, really.

Anyway gimana sama chapter ini ? Si Sehun mendadak dingin ke luhan dan ada orang lain yang begitu terobsesii sama itu malaikat kecil yg cwantik hehe Luhan tuh imut banget yahhh ihh gemes bnget :*

Jangan lupa review ^^

Ahh.. sekali kali main dong ke story aku di wattpad Siapa tau suka ehhhee

user/augstndee

Masih newbie sih, but I'll do my best for this story

Thankyou chu ~~ baybayy


End file.
